


i want war (but i need peace)

by larvitar



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Rating Might Change, Slow Burn, Tutor AU, héloïse is an asshole who thinks dick jokes are funny, maybe smut but probably not LOL, most likely angst in later chapters, sophie is an angel, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larvitar/pseuds/larvitar
Summary: Marianne, the world’s most patient fine arts major, is tasked with tutoring a rich woman’s daughter flunking her fine arts requirement named Héloïse.☆★☆héloïse/marianne, multi-chap, college & tutor au, mostly fluffy/goofy (with probable bits of angst in later chapters)
Relationships: Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 109





	1. enchantée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what’s a great movie without a great text fic????? i really wanted to write something not so angsty and more informal for portrait, because while there are so so many good fics in the tag a good portion of them make me :-‘(( so i was like......... well we need more BANTER. enter my portrait of a lady on fire text fic extravaganza, which was a lot of fun to write and hopefully it’s just as fun to read. title from the kali uchis song bc it gives me big héloïse/marianne vibes (https://youtu.be/KGCMI22hu3k). cheers!

m: Hi, is this Héloïse?

h: pourquoi

h: who wants 2 know

m: Inquiring minds.

h: not funny didn’t laugh

h: srsly tho who r u nd what do u want

m: Marianne.

h: ah

h: so what tf do u want

m: I TA the Drawing 101 you’re in.

m: Your mom said you were failing and needed a tutor

h: i shouldn’t be failing, it’s fucking art

h: shit’s subjective

m: Yes, but it’s also about executing the right technique.

m: What are you struggling with?

h: le professeur est une stupide chienne

m: Wow, French I insults.

m: Did you take it in high school or something?

h: it’s actually my first language

h: don’t b a bitch

m: Then we have something in common.

h: you’re french 2, inch resting

h: n e way yeah u kno mr. mitchell sucks huge cock

m: That’s what you get for fulfilling your fine arts requirement during your senior year

h: eat shit

h: he says i never listen to directions

h: and that’s why my art looks like hot garbo

m: Well, do you?

h: do i what???? shit??????

h: women don’t poop genius

m: You’re a real comedian, Héloïse.

h: thx i kno

h: but in all seriousness idk

h: i don’t do anything that i don’t want 2 do

m: You kinda have to especially in an art class

h: well c’est la vie

m: No c’est la vie

h: :-(

m: What’s with the nose?

h: so he can breathe u bitch

m: Please ease up on the insults

m: Your mom warned me you’d be difficult but this is... not what I was expecting

h: what were u expecting

m: Pretentious rich girl Ig 

h: jokes on u! i’m just an obnoxious asshole

h: but ya my last tutor couldn’t help either

h: ran him off

h: he was trying to get w me n e way and i don’t fuck w that

m: Why?

h: reasons

m: Well anyway

m: I’m still going to help you so maybe we could meet up?

h: sure ig

m: When are you free?

h: i do nothing after the lectures on thurs

m: Would it be okay if I followed you out then?

m: We can go to my apartment or yours

h: mine works thx

m: Okay

m: You’ll just have to lead the way :)

h: u dumbass

h: u didn’t give him a nose

h: he’s going to suffocate

m: C’est la vie.

☆★☆

h: wyd

m: I’m gathering my stuff rn what do you mean “wyd”

m: I’m literally in your line of sight???

h: ya and

h: not everything’s about u mary mary quite contrary

m: Don’t call me that

h: y

m: It’s “Marianne”, not “Mary-Anne”

h: is there rly a difference

m: Yes

m: Greatly

m: I just finished getting my stuff meet you at the door in 2?

h: sure

☆★☆

h: u didn’t tell me u were good at art

m: I’m literally an art TA??

h: ya and

h: you’re genuinely good @ it dho

h: *tho fuck

m: Homer Simpson tease

h: die

h: n e way u r very talented tho. thx 4 whatever that was

m: Of course

m: See you next Thursday?

h: ya

h: c u then

☆★☆

m: Héloïse

h: quoi le merde

h: its 7 am on a tuesday

h: y r u texting me

m: Because I left my charcoals at your house

m: And I need them back

m: My senior art thesis won’t sketch itself

h: it took u now to realize???????

h: dumb of ass

m: I don’t want to hear it

m: Can I come over and get them?

h: ya sure just don’t wake me up i’ll be back asleep probably

m: Okay ty

h: np 

☆★☆

m: Héloïse help there was this girl named Sophie in your apartment when I went over??? 

m: She was really nice but I didn’t think you had any roommates?? 

h: oh ya she’s not my roommate lol 

m: So what was she doing there???? 

h: she’s an old friend of my sister’s 

h: freshman 

h: i give her money to clean my apartment when she can, plus she’s good company 

m: You have a sister???

h: *had 

m: Oh 

m: I’m sorry 

h: don’t worry abt it 

h: it was a few yrs ago. i’m fine 

h: lol 

m: If you say so 

m: Anyway as soon as I entered your apartment Sophie asked if I was your girlfriend

h: quoi 

m: Yeah lol I said no that I was just your tutor and she just gave me this smile 

h: hm 

h: inch resting 

m: Yeah lmao you’re out of my league anyway 

h: what 

h: y would u say that

m: Because you are???

h: how 

h: explain that 2 me marianne 

m: Héloïse despite your rough exterior and how angry you may present yourself I can see a great softness in you

h: …

m: ?

h: thx

m: It’s only the truth

m: Are we still on for Thursday?

h: duh

☆★☆

m: Hi this is Sophie right?

s: who is this?

m: Marianne

m: Girl who came into Héloïse’s apartment

m: She gave me your number lol

s: oh hi!!!!

m: What’s up?

s: not much! i didn’t think héloïse would do such a thing so this is a welcome surprise!!!

m: Lmao you’re welcome

m: I just wanted to ask you something

s: sure!! what’s up?

m: What happened to Héloïse’s sister?

s: well

m: If I’m being invasive you don’t have to answer

s: no it’s ok!!! i’d rather tell you than you finding out yourself because héloïse surely won’t tell you :(

s: so héloïse’s family moved to the US from france when héloïse was 14, right before she went to high school but they still had a house in france, so they’d visit each summer

s: when héloïse was 16, her sister, cécile, was 18 and her mom told her she would be getting married

s: i used to do housework for them over the summer because they lived in this big chateau in the countryside, so i knew cécile pretty well, but not so much héloïse because she was kind of a shut-in

m: Figures

s: however cécile wanted to stay in america and go to college and stuff

s: but their mom wouldn’t allow it :(

s: so one day i was just doing some work on the grounds and i see

s: cécile on the cobblestone, lifeless.

s: she jumped, i know for a fact

m: ...How do you know for sure, may I ask?

s: i didn’t hear her scream

m: God that’s fucking morbid

s: yeah :((

s: so their mom wanted to marry héloïse off to the same guy cécile was supposed to marry when héloïse turned 18

s: but héloïse applied to college in the US and everything and took a class over the summer she wouldn’t have to go face her fate in france

s: soooo yeah. most of the colleges i applied to were in the US because i kinda wanted to leave france and it just so happened i ended up here with her!!!

s: when i got here héloïse was super nice to me and offered to pay me for cleaning her apartment and it was really nice to see her again so of course i accepted :D

s: she still has a lot of money from her dad

m: From her dad?

s: her dad died when they were really little and she wasn’t legally able to get the inheritance money until she turned 18

s: he was a big businessman, that’s why her mom wanted to marry cécile off because the inheritance her mom got would only last so long

m: Wtf I’m learning so much Héloïse lore

s: this is basically all the stuff i’ve learned over the course of several years so

s: i would feel bad telling you this but héloïse really likes you and i know she would trust you with this stuff

m: She really likes me?? Are you sure???

s: yep!!!! she talks about you a lot :)))

m: Okay I believe you

m: Thanks Sophie, you’re really cool

s: oh no problem!!!

s: oh you know what???

s: we should make a group chat!!

m: That would be mildly hilarious

m: Can you actually

s: yes!! give me a sec :o

☆★☆

_sophie added marianne and héloïse to the conversation._

s: hi ladies!!!!

h: wtf

_héloïse has left the conversation._

_marianne added héloïse to the conversation._

m: You bitch

m: Get back in here

h: what if i don’t WANT TO

s: aw you guys bicker like a married couple!!!

h: in that case i want a divorce

_héloïse has left the conversation._

_marianne added héloïse to the conversation._

m: I’ll kill you in real life

h: what are you gonna do, shove a paintbrush up my ass and expect me to shit to death???????

s: D:

m: Héloïse you bitch Sophie is barely legal

m: This is NSFW

h: you know what else is nsfw???? me spitting on ur rotting corpse in the woods as you fester with worms and maggots before the vultures come and get u

s: i don’t think i like this conversation :(((

_marianne named the conversation “Have Mercy”._

_héloïse renamed the conversation “penis convention”._

m: Stop it

h: y

m: Cruel and unusual punishment is forbidden under the 8th Amendment

h: ya and

h: aren't we all french n e way

h: i don’t abide under stupid american laws

m: That’s true but we live in America now asshole

h: fuck the government

m: Top 10 Héloïse communist moments

h: there’s definitely more than ten

s: uh anyway!!!

s: i kinda have to go to class, talk to you guys later??

h: smell u l8r sophie

m: Bye Sophie!

m: Sorry for this lmao

s: don’t worry i’m used to héloïse being héloïse :)))

h: excuse-moi

s: BYE LADIES!!! <33

h: marianne u bitch

h: u r turning her against me

m: Mayhaps

m: What are you gonna do about it lol

h: mail u cyanide

m: Good luck with that

h: >:-(

☆★☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all!!!!!! i want to clarify that héloïse is not COMPLETELY free from her mom......... her mom still checks her grades & checks up on her & such hence why she hires a tutor. the internet is a wonderful thing. also i thought where they were going to college in this fic and my conclusion is.......... eye do not know. there’s a really good modern au fic where héloïse goes to northwestern for grad school and as a native chicagoan i wrote this with the intention that they’re going there or another illinois school............ so maybe they’re going there or maybe to UIUC or something. idk. whose to say. i doubt i’ll mention it LOL. obviously this is not a one-shot (how foreign to me) so....... in terms of update schedules, i think updating every week, maybe a day earlier or a day later is what i’m shooting for. i’ve been wrought with ideas and creativity and i’ve written a lot for this au so far, i just need to put a lot of pieces together. comments and kudos always appreciated!!!!  
> ☆★☆  
> torture me on tumblr:  
> krookodyke.tumblr.com


	2. ensuite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne and Héloïse have a series of interesting conversations, regarding music, mothers, and being a lesbian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told myself that i wasn’t going to publish another chapter this early..... and yet here we are LOL. i really like this chapter also in this chapter i utilize youtube/imgur links! just a heads up, if the link reads like a file name, they're just sending photo/video from their phones lol. if the link is just a link, that means they’re sending a link. cheers and happy reading!

h: marianne

m: What’s up

m: You know today’s Wednesday right

m: Your mom isn’t paying me _that_ much

h: no i had a question

m: What is it?

h: do u have any music recs

h: ik u probably listen 2 phoebe bridgers & fiona apple and other gay ppl music

h: but regardless i need new shit to listen 2

m: I was actually listening to _Tidal_ as you texted me lol

m: What sort of music are you looking for

h: good music

m: Wow very helpful

h: thx it’s my middle name

m: I thought your middle name was bimbo

h: i can b both

m: Societal conventions say otherwise

m: But seriously tell me what kind of music you like and I can probably rec you something

h: arcade fire’s probably my favorite artist ever

h: i also like the japanese house, lorde, arctic monkeys, & frank ocean

h: i also like some weird obscure stuff that doesn’t fit into my usual tastes

m: Like what?

h: [[ https://youtu.be/MADvxFXWvwE ](https://youtu.be/MADvxFXWvwE)]

m: Fuck you

m: Fuck you so much

m: I listened to it the whole way through thinking it was going to end every second but it just kept going

h: u’ve never listened 2 ram ranch?????

m: Why the fuck would I ever subject myself to that

h: bc 18 naked cowboys in the showers at ram ranch

h: 18 naked cowboys wanting 2 be sucked

h: wanting 2 be FUCKED

m: I hate it here I really do

h: did u know there’s 239 sequels 2 the original ram ranch

m: You’re telling me

m: There’s 239 MORE of those things?

h: ya lol

h: [[ https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLbhgh0TTNxkDgiGsgZG-rVxrENNthu_bK ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLbhgh0TTNxkDgiGsgZG-rVxrENNthu_bK)]

m: That’s so fucking sick and twisted. That’s so fucking sick and twisted

h: lol

h: i wasn’t joking abt the obscure shit tho

h: i listen 2 a lot of classical music

h: it helps me focus

m: Classical music?

m: In that case let me give you perhaps one of my favorites

m: [[ https://youtu.be/GRxofEmo3HA ](https://youtu.be/GRxofEmo3HA)]

m: My dad took me to a couple orchestras when I was a newly minted teenager so I know a good amount of classical stuff

h: pourquoi

m: I took harpsichord lessons when I was 11 or so for three years and he wanted me to “get a sense” of the music I’d be playing

m: Whatever that means

h: a harpsichord???? the pretentious man’s piano??????

m: Yeah lol

h: damn i thought my choice of the trombone at age 10 was weird

m: You played the trombone??

h: my first year of collège i did

h: the lady made us practice for 15 mins a day but after two weeks i gave up on practicing bc my mom hated it

h: b4 i gave up i practiced in the parlor but then i practiced in the shed bc it was so loud

h: then i realized the effort wasn’t worth it

m: Omg that’s so sad

h: très tragique, je sais

m: Does that make your mom hornphobic then

h: how can my mom hate horny ppl when she is one

m: Héloïse… 

h: wait

h: u meant like. horns. like the type of brass instrument

h: oh fuck

m: Sfsgsdghddyfgrsmhgkkg

m: Well now I’m glad I started playing the harpsichord even if the reason I learned it instead of literally anything else was so my grandma’s harpsichord didn’t go to waste

m: It had been sitting in our front room for a hot second because it was mostly my mom’s thing

h: ah

h: do u know four seasons on harpsichord then???

m: Kinda?? Idk it’s been awhile since I’ve been down to my dad’s house, much less played the harpsichord there

m: He thinks it’s really cool for entertaining rich guests

h: and it is

h: speaking as a certifiable rich bitch if i saw ur ass laying down a funky tune on the harpsichord at some capitalist drudge of a party i’d say

h: [[ play_that_funky_music.jpg ](https://imgur.com/a/xmWCZZj)]

m: You made that astonishingly fast

h: ain’t no rest 4 the wicked

h: and i'm the wicked

m: That’s been established

h: but srsly i’m listening 2 the vivaldi rn & she is impeccable

h: i never thought i would say this but u have good taste

m: It’s one of the benefits of being pretentious

h: touché

☆★☆

m: Stop staring at me

m: I can feel your gaze from across the room

h: well hurry up & i might stop

h: did u ever think of that shit 4 brains

m: Héloïse this is the only class with a teacher who will give me crit for my pieces for my finals while letting me work on them I have a lot of stuff to pack up

h: i can give u expert criticism rn

h: “cool but not enough boobs and warm tones now fix it or die at my blade”

m: Threatening people is not a part of crit

h: it is now

h: call the art police and let them know

h: héloïse “queen of the bimbos” micheaux is filing a claim 2 change art rules

m: The art police does not accept calls

m: They don’t even have a cell number

h: well. they do Now

h: (it’s my number)

h: (i’m the art police)

m: Actually do you think you could help me with some of this stuff I swear to fuck lugging around big ass canvases is gonna kill me one day

h: maybe that day is today

h: jk sure & then we can book it

m: Super

☆★☆

m: Héloïse get out of the bathroom you have to learn perspective sometime

h: you absolute BUFFOON.

h: i had to PISS

h: if u interrupt me it will b like that one scene from the first diary of a wimpy kid movie where greg sneaks to the bathroom in full gear bc rodrick wants to kill him and then he’s peeing and rodrick jumps out from behind the shower curtain and he pees on rodrick

h: if u interrupt me that’ll b us

m: Wtf why do you remember that

h: u DON’T?

h: 13 y/o héloïse was absolutely ELATED on receiving the diary of a wimpy kid DVD

h: devin bostick as rodrick was my comphet crush lol

m: Your what?

h: oh

h: my b

h: compulsory heterosexuality? it’s a thing a lot of women have when they believe they r attracted to men bc they feel like they should b bc of society and the patriarchy and whatever but they r actually lesbians

h: i am a lesbian by the way

m: Oh I’m familiar with that I’ve just never heard the phrase “comphet crush” used before

m: And I had my suspicions with your description of “gay people music” but I didn’t want to force you to come out to me or anything lol

h: yeah c’est cool

h: n e way putting my phone down now 2 wash my hands

h: c u on the other side

m: For sure

☆★☆

_penis convention_

_friday, 6:32 p.m._

h: r u guys doing anything this weekend

m: Kinda busy brooding :/ sorry

h: stfu

m: In all seriousness I’m not busy tomorrow what’s up

h: [[ lets_go_to_the_beach_beach.mp4 ](https://youtu.be/s90ZrJS7BBU)]

h: i want to go 2 the fucking. lake michigan beach

m: In Chicago?

h: no the one conveniently located outside my apartment window

h: yes the fucking one in chi-town moron

s: i’d be down!! that sounds like fun :D

s: i just have one request

h: quoi

s: can we PLEASE change the groupchat name :(((

h: y

h: what’s wrong w penis convention

h: it’s fun, it’s fresh, it’s modern

s: yeah but i don’t want people seeing notifications on my phone from a groupchat called “penis convention”

h: sophie last yr the police had 2 go through my phone and they saw that one of my groupchats was called “hot $hot pu$$y de$troyers” so methinks u can deal w a little penis convention

m: ...There’s so much to unpack in that one message

m: But first: Who died and made you Ke$ha?

h: my friend who asked me 2 change the Ss to dollar signs

m: Thank you, I feel like I know less now

s: just because you suffered doesn’t mean we should :((

h: hmmm

h: c’est vrai, sophie

_héloïse renamed the conversation to “your mom’s house”._

m: Hey Héloïse remember when you insinuated your mom is horny

h: SHUT UP.

s: i mean, that is a true statement!

s: she always brought over men to the chateau when héloïse and i would go on walks

h: shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up

m: Why

m: Are you afraid I’ll have sex with your MILF of a mom and become your new mom

h: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!

h: I WILL KILL U RN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

m: Why are you so pressed lol you made the “my mom is horny” joke first

h: do u think i wanted this u godless whore

s: i think we’re getting very off topic .w.

m: As usual, Sophie, you’re right

m: I’d love to go to the beach

m: We could go there tomorrow afternoon??

h: tight

m: Just like your mom’s you-know-what :)

h: please have mercy please have mercy please have mercy please have mercy please have mercy please have mercy please have mercy please have mercy please have fucking mercy

m: [[ no_ragrets.jpg ](https://imgur.com/a/NkKNaer)]

s: well i think it sounds like lots of fun!!!!

s: do either of you have a car?

m: I’m 22 years old of course I have a car lol

h: well i don’t

h: nor do i have an actual driver’s license!!!!!!!!!!!!

m: We all know why that is

h: bc i’m GAY???? bc that’s the WRONG answer

h: the RIGHT answer is i have a bike DUH

s: i didn’t know you still rode your bike :o

h: well i do

h: @marianne u can pick me up first tho

h: sophie’s dorm is on the edge of campus

m: Okay chill

m: Does 1 o’clock work for you two??

h: ya

s: yes m’am!!!

m: Then I look forward to seeing you two tomorrow :)

m: Even you, Héloïse.

h: ...

h: gay ass

☆★☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-chapter notes:  
> collège is basically the french version of middle school, so when héloïse refers to that talking about playing the trombone her first year there, she’s basically saying she was in 5th grade when she started playing it.  
> a lot of these anecdotes are true. i used to play trombone in my garage because my brothers got mad at me if i played it inside. also, the “hot $hot pu$$y de$troyers” thing is ALSO true— that’s a group chat i have w my friends and i and one day my friend had the police called on her (it was a fake call, but they still investigated her) and the police saw that group chat on her phone while going through it.  
> next chapter, our ladies go to the beach!!!! je suis très contente et j’espère tu es aussi!!!!!!!! yippee skippee yahoouww!  
> ☆★☆  
> torture me on tumblr:  
> krookodyke.tumblr.com


	3. la plage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Héloïse, Marianne, and Sophie go to the beach and engage in a number of delinquent activities including Uno and Dippin’ Dots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all!!!! i planned to update this earlier rather than later but unfortunately some school work got in the way ;-( however i had time to finish it up today so i hope you all like it!!!!! comments & kudos always appreciated <3

_ your mom’s house _

_ saturday, 12:35 p.m. _

h: good afternoon girls & gays

s: good afternoon héloïse!!! :))

s: how did you sleep?

h: like a kid on christmas eve

h: i haven’t been 2 the beach in too long

m: My dad told me once that I always look like a kid on Christmas

h: well good morning 2 u too rudeass

m: How is contributing to the conversation rude

h: it’s rude bc u refused 2 acknowledge my good morning >:-(

m: [ [ mmm_blocking_out_the_haters.mp4 ](https://youtu.be/MtA5Xze0C4g) ]

h: oh so we r communicating in vines now

h: like fucking cavemen from 2015

h: except instead of wearing animal skin we wear galaxy print sweatshirts and have 5sos posters in our room

h: unga bunga me grug me find damn daniel funny

m: You literally sent a vine yesterday??

h: ninki minjaj is timeless

h: mmm blocking out the haters shows its age

h: it’s a classic vs something very dated

m: That’s disrespectful

s: i agree :((

s: also brandon bowen has tons of other vine classics!!!

s: mmm blocking out the haters is not his only hit

m: Hell yeah Sophie

h: you guys r cringe

m: [ [ uno_reverse_card.jpg ](https://imgur.com/a/1bSJwri) ]

h: god fucking damnit

s: you know i actually have an uno deck if you guys would like me to bring it with us to the beach!

m: Hell yes

m: Tell me we’re playing with stacking

s: duh!!

s: you just can’t stack +4s on +2s and vice versa

m: Yes obviously

m: Just making sure we’re on the same page

h: i’ll give u both +20s

m: Good luck with that

h: u will c

m: I’m almost finished getting ready to leave though

m: Do you guys need me to bring anything else

m: I have sunscreen, chapstick, wine, towels, my debit card, and some cash

h: u kno what u should leave at home

m: What the hell would I need to leave at home?

h: ur attitude

s: gasp!

m: [ [ bitch.jpg ](https://imgur.com/a/pQGJXaF) ]

h: [ [ u_mad.jpg ](https://imgur.com/a/1BaMKqX) ]

m: Oh so you’re gonna clown me for using a classic vine but using troll faces in the year of our lord 2019 is fine

h: it’s ironic

m: Keep telling yourself that

h: whore.

m: Anyway I’m going to be on my way in a hot sec I just got into my car

s: see you soon marianne!!

h: what’s ur ETA

m: I just started the car chill

m: Idk like five minutes I haven’t driven to your apartment before

s: how far is it to the beach?

m: It’s like 30 minutes to Chicago so not far

s: sweet!!!

m: Okay turning my phone on silent, see you both soon

h: word

h: ok sophie marianne cannot look @ her phone therefore now is the time 2 make a plot to kick her ass in uno

s: i thought you were gonna suggest killing her phew!!

h: well we can also do that

h: i’m flexible

s: no!!!!

h: suit urself

s: but back to uno

s: we just have to have her use a reverse card and then stack two +4s on her

h: but u have to have two +4s if we do that otherwise she can stack and load it on one of us

s: argh you’re right!!!

m: Héloïse I’m here

m: Also if you two want to talk strategy I would recommend doing it in private so I don’t see lol

h: maybe we were trying to fake u out

m: Somehow I doubt it

h: >:-(

m: Anyway Sophie we’re on our way we should see you soon

s: yippee!!

h: sophie’s the only kid i know who would use the word yippee casually that’s why she’s a keeper

s: :’)))

h: marianne’s dumb ass forgot there were speed bumps

h: this bitch’s ass starts cussing en français and ngl it’s kinda sexy

h: she can run over MY speed bump u kno what i’m saying

s: i wish i didn't :(

m: I don’t know why Héloïse is being horny on main but Sophie we’re here

s: coming!!

h: honk honkkkk

h: i would actually honk but mary-anne won’t let me ;-(

m: Stop butchering my name

h: make me

s: unlock the car door!!!

m: Sorry lol

☆★☆

_ your mom’s house _

_ 2:03 p.m. _

m: Héloïse where the fuck did you go

h: they’re selling fucking dippin dots!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

h: get your ass over here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

m: You’re pretty jazzed about them lol

s: and for good reason!

m: Where are you though

h: it’s right next to the locker rooms

m: Where?

h: u kno u go like straight from our spot and then u turn left on the path & there is a locker room building & then also if u turn again there is a little dippin dots stand

m: Okay let me try to come to you

s: can you bring me some back please??? i can pay you after i promise i just don’t want to get up haha

m: Ofc what flavor

s: cookies n cream please!! :)

m: Will do

h: mary-ANNE

h: it’s been SIX WHOLE MINUTES

h: get OVER HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

m: First of all we’ve gone over this that isn’t my name

m: Second of all I think I got lost

h: bitch how tf did u get LOST

h: fuck it u kno what i’ll just seek u out myself

h: stay where u r

m: Okay okay whatever

h: i see ur ass

h: u followed the wrong fucking path moron

m: Well I’m sorry I’m shit with directions

h: no DUH

m: Oh fuck

s: what?

m: Héloïse is running towards me at a frightening speed I’m a li

m: FSChzgshHgh);/(/;/):(!/:!&:

m: sospdhisdgisvs$;$:$/ksbdnsbebd hejslsps enme. shdjshshsbndGgshsssjgs:/)/$28/

m: hi im marianne and i suck fat fucking PENIsSFdfFhsvzjsgzjNvgtJghzg):&.?/&/?/$

m: FSHSFFSJAFSLSNKjskzjsjzj,/,.?.?.$/&/

s: D:

m: ckzlandbs. me thickkek dicbxhxgck dabd’y 27

s: what’s going on!!!

s: guys??

m: Héloïse tackled me and took my phone

m: Then started trying to change my contacts to include the word “penis”, “cock”, or “dick”

h: i’ve dreamed of that 4 years

m: Trying to kill me and my social life???

h: no

h: running :~)

m: Well I still fought back valiantly

h: but it was not enough

h: for i also took videos >:^)

m: God fucking damnnit

m: My storage is already full as is

m: I can’t deal with a bunch of videos of Héloïse pouncing on me like the cat she is

s: really?? i’ve always thought of her more as a dog

m: Well looks wise yes

m: But personality wise she’s totally a housecat

h: is this rly what we’re talking abt

m: I have a point and you know it

s: on a separate note, when are you guys coming back with the dots??

m: Soon

m: Héloïse is guiding me in the right direction towards them

s: yay!!!!!!!!!!!

m: Your cookies n cream will come soon :)

m: Héloïse is still deciding

s: tell her to go with the rainbow ones!!!

s: they’re a classic

m: Good choice because she’s now getting them

s: :D

m: Dippin dots acquired. See u soon

s: see you!!!!

☆★☆

_ your mom’s house _

_ 4:42 p.m. _

h: [ [ in_the_euphoria_of.jpg ](https://imgur.com/a/jqsjepO) ]

m: I literally dropped you off like ten minutes ago how did you make that so fast

h: wicked fast fingers what can i say

s: you know what that means haha!!!

h: word ;-)

m: I wish I didn’t

h: >;-(

m: Why is it still winking

h: bc u r cute

h: but i am still angry @ u

h: as punishment i’ll beat ur ass in uno just like i did earlier 2day

s: i didn’t realize how good you were at it!

s: it’s kind of scary

m: She was totally cheating

h: get ur head in the game marianne

h: all i hear r EXCUSES

h: from a clown whose bad @ uno

m: We’ll have a rematch I can promise you that

m: And I’ll kick your ass tenfold

h: more like i’ll kick UR ass twelvefold

m: Yeah yeah that’s what they all say

m: ...Gay ass. :)

☆★☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-chapter notes:  
> disclaimer: i have not been to the lake michigan beach in a hot second!!!!! so there may be tiny inaccuracies. well just any beach in general LOL it’s been i think around two years since i’ve last been to one  
> marianne’s dad telling her that she always looks like a kid on christmas comes from an interview where céline says dear sweet noémie perpetually looks like a kid on christmas which :-‘))) that shit do be warming my heart doe.  
> i love taking lines from portrait’s original dialogue or taking parts from the original story and twisting them to fit this au!!!!! that’s the benefit of everything in this script & story meaning something is there’s so much to use and pick apart and paraphrase when you’re writing an au.  
> is héloïse still being ironic? or is she perhaps FLIRTING???? whose to say!!!!!!! find out on the next episode!!!!!!!! your comments, kudos & general support have been very appreciated!!!!!!!!!!!! thank you for reading and have a beautiful day :~)  
> ☆★☆  
> torture me on tumblr:  
> krookodyke.tumblr.com


	4. après

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Héloïse copes with her problems by steadily repressing them and utilizing unhealthy methods, much to Marianne’s chagrin and concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter........ DRAMA happens. héloïse speaks to her mom....... gasp! tw for alcohol use and tw for mild homophobia. marianne & héloïse are 22 so it’s legal but i felt it should be mentioned regardless. comments & kudos appreciated always, please enjoy!!!!!

c: Good morning, Héloïse.

c: How are you?

h: i’m fine mom, just woke up

h: what is it

c: How are your lessons with the Marianne girl going?

h: they’re good

h: she comes over every thursday after class

c: To your apartment?

h: yeah

c: I know I don’t usually text you.

c: I just wanted to text instead of call this morning because I figured you would be sleeping in.

c: It is Sunday, after all.

h: shouldn’t u be at church

c: I just got back. It’s 10:30, dear.

h: ik what time it is mom

h: did u rly txt to check up on me

c: Yes and no.

h: figures

c: Watch it, Héloïse.

c: I wanted to make sure your graduation from college would go smoothly, but I also wanted to make sure you know what happens afterward.

h: which is

c: You know what happens, Héloïse.

c: You’ve known what was to happen when you left all sense of responsibility for college in America.

c: You can’t simply abandon the duty you must fulfill as the only remaining heir to the Micheaux house.

h: this isn’t the fucking 18th century mom

h: i don’t have some bullshit “duty” to “fulfill” as ur only remaining child 2 marry some rich kid

c: Héloïse, listen to me.

c: I’ve been meeting with the mother of your future suitor and he’d love to get to know you.

c: Of course, the marriage wouldn’t be immediate, but it’s a given you’d strike up a connection with him and fall in love. He’s a very charming boy, I’ve met him a couple times and he’s very well-versed in literature and art. 

c: He’s very cultured, you know. I think he would be a very good fit.

h: mom i keep telling u

c: Héloïse, you have to realize that sometimes family comes before your own hedonistic pleasures.

c: We need this marriage to reaffirm your father’s status, and after your sister, it’s imperative that you do it.

h: so being myself is being a selfish hedonist? ok very cool thx so much mom

c: I didn’t say that, Héloïse.

h: u implied it

h: same thing, less words

c: I know you’re hesitant to accept change, but this marriage can very well be a good thing.

c: He’s new money, sure, but it’s money all the same. Money that can buy you all your heart’s desires.

h: oh so i should accept this and u constantly keep denying the fact that i’m gay bc the man u want me 2 marry 2 secure our upper class status can buy me a million fucking ponies???? is that it?????

c: Language, Héloïse.

c: Listen, what you’re going through now is very much a phase. You may think it’s right, and it might feel right currently, but it’ll pass.

c: I’m not doing this because I want to hurt you, dear.

h: yeah bc you’re doing it bc u can’t bear the thought of living in middle class

h: god forbid u don’t have palace grounds to roam

c: It’s obvious you’re upset, which I understand.

c: I just want you to consider the thought of this being a good thing. An opportunity.

c: I’m going to stop texting you, because I know you have schoolwork to do. Talk later?

h: sure

c: I love you, Héloïse.

h: yeah lyt mom

☆★☆

h: marianne

h: are u busy this beautiful sunday night

m: No not particularly

m: Just finishing up another literary analysis paper but I doubt it should take me long, it’s just mostly grammar fixes and shit

m: Why?

h: i have a bottle of prosecco

h: & some other assorted hard alcohol

h: come over

m: I didn’t know we were at that level of friendship lol

h: if u don’t want 2 come over u don’t have 2

m: No, I want to.

h: ok

m: Should I bring anything??

h: just ur pretty self

m: Alright

m: See you in 5?

h: see u in 5 :~)

☆★☆

m: Hey Sophie I have a question

s: sure, what’s up?

m: Does Héloïse’s family have a history of alcohol abuse???

s: um. i wouldn’t say so?

s: they’re not alcoholics but they drink a lot

s: but that’s just french culture for you haha!

s: why do you ask?

m: Héloïse invited me over for boozing but she seems to be overindulging

s: please don’t say boozing it makes you sound like a frat boy :(

m: Maybe I am

m: #FIJIgang am I right???

s: you are not :(((

m: Anyway I just wanted to ask just for her safety

m: I don’t know what she’s going through rn to make her want to drink a fuckton of alcoholic beverages but I don’t want it to lead to like alcohol dependency or some bad shit like that

s: héloïse is very lucky to have you marianne

m: I’m just concerned for her is all

m: Do you think I should be??

s: well from my experience

s: héloïse used to fight with her mom a lot at their house in france after her sister died

s: sometimes it would be something small like héloïse forgot to do this or that

s: small things like her not coming down to dinner or her shutting herself in when her mom would have people over

s: but sometimes it would be really terrible

s: one day i heard them having a screaming match with each other in the corridor

s: i asked madame about it and she just said that héloïse was “being inducted into a community ripe with immoral modern ideals”

m: That could refer to a lot of things

m: My guess is that her mom is being homophobic though

s: hmmmm

s: that would make a lot of sense actually :o

m: Maybe during that fight Héloïse came out to her mom and her mom was unsupportive in the “But I want you to have a husband and give me grandchildren” kind of way

s: that aligns with how the madame is

s: but that also makes me very sad :((

m: Do you think she was feeling shitty because of her mom though?

s: it’s likely

s: whenever they would have one of their big fights, héloïse would usually smoke a lot afterwards

s: and would get drunk a night or two alone in her room

m: Wtf I’m about to cry

s: what is héloïse doing right now?

m: Belting out the second part of “Nikes” by Frank Ocean since it came on her playlist with a glass of prosecco in her hand

m: I think she’s crying??

s: well frank ocean does that to you

m: Very true

m: But in all seriousness I’m pretty worried so I’m just going to supervise her

m: I’ve really only had a few sips of my glass anyway

s: like i said marianne!

s: héloïse is very lucky to have you in her life

s: and i’m sure she knows that as well

m: Thanks Sophie

m: I hope she does

☆★☆

m: Héloïse I think you drank too much

h: i;mm,,, fiine33:::,?

m: You’ve been throwing up in the bathroom for like 15 whole minutes

h: yyeaas soo,,

m: “So” it’s not good for your liver or the lectures you have tomorrow

h: fufuckk OFfff i’;,m fuc,,//kinG fiijnEEs

m: No obviously something’s wrong

m: Please let me in Héloïse

h: thhee do,..,oors unllocKked

m: Okay

☆★☆

m: Mission “Don’t let Héloïse lose her shit” failed

m: I just put her hair up in a bun and I’m currently in the kitchen to get her some water

m: She’s been throwing up in the toilet for like, 25 minutes now

s: omg is she okay???

m: Yes just very drunk

m: I guess she’s not going to her Monday lectures lmao

s: definitely not!!!

s: hungover héloïse is more terrifying than anything though

m: I was probably going to go home after getting her to sleep anyway

s: you could stay?

s: i’m sure she wouldn’t mind

m: Nah I don’t really want to intrude

m: I’ll just send her a text or something after I know she’s sound asleep so she knows what happened to her when she wakes up in the morning

m: Duty calls I just heard her retching

m: Talk to you later?

s: for sure!!!!!!

s: and send héloïse my regards :((

m: Will do

☆★☆

m: Hey Héloïse, I don’t know if you remember but you got crazy hammered last night. I tucked you in and there’s a glass of water and some Advil next to your bed, but I would definitely not recommend going to any lectures today lol. Just take care of yourself and maybe take a shower, my last class ends at four so if you want me to come over or whatever I absolutely can. If you don’t want me over though I totally get it. Sophie sends her regards and infinite support BTW. Sending love -M

☆★☆

h: u r thr only person i kno who would sign a txt

h: *the fuuck

m: I’m trying to bring forum signatures back one step at a time

m: First I sign my texts with the first letter of my name, then I put a bunch of Blingee gifs and Deviantart stamps with emoticons around my name in fancy text from one of those funky text generators

h: don’t forget the gifs stating ur hogwarts house

m: Ah yes it would truly be a mortal sin if I didn’t have a blinding gif that says “RAVENCLAW” in dark gray Papyrus 

h: lol i knew it

m: That I’m a Ravenclaw?

h: ya

h: i’m 2 sexy 4 harry potter but it’s obvious

m: It’s just as obvious you’re a total Slytherin lol

h: wow really u got any other groundbreaking observations u wanna share marianne

m: Has anyone told you’re a fucking nerd

h: no bc i’m héloïse

m: I take back the fondness laced in my insult it’s just an insult now

h: >:-(

m: Anyway

m: How are you feeling??

h: i’m ok

h: head still hurts like a bitch tho

h: i’ve just been sleeping, thx for the advil btw

m: Oh yeah of course

h: it’s just

h: ugh

m: Trust me I get it

h: moms can rly be huge assholes u kno

m: I mean personally I don’t but my dad can get really weird about stuff sometimes

h: my mom just has all these expectations 4 me that don’t fit me

h: but she applies them to me n e way

h: she’s just very traditional u kno

m: Oh yeah I totally got that vibe from when I talked to her over the phone

h: she’s just so…………

h: ugh idk but u kno

m: Yeah

m: You’ll be graduating soon at least and you can get away from her and be completely independent soon

h: yeah

h: independent

☆★☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-chapter notes:  
> héloïse is very Repressed. can u tell???? she is hiding behind irony & jokes & general clownery bc she is so scared of her own feelings. poor girl. :~(  
> also, i’ve been thinking of making chapters longer which would be less updates, but more content on the update. what do you all think? chapters are usually around 1.5k to 2k words, but i was thinking of beefing them up to have maybe 5k words per chapter? obviously as mentioned updates would be less frequent but contribute ur thoughts down below.  
> all in all i hope you guys enjoyed dis now that the Stakes have been brought up.............. Gay Fear. thank u for reading as always all ur support is treasured!!!!!!!!!  
> ☆★☆  
> torture me on tumblr:  
> krookodyke.tumblr.com


	5. suites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Héloïse and Marianne attempt to deal with the consequences of last night’s actions— meanwhile, Marianne talks with her father and Héloïse attempts to come to terms with a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!!!! SO sorry this update is so late. it’s a wee bit beefier than usual though so i hope you all enjoy!!!!!! i intend to make my chapters longer after this but for now here is this. comments & kudos always appreciated!!!!!!!

s: hey marianne!!! how’s héloïse????

m: She’s okay

m: I left her some Advil and some water and dipped after she was fast asleep

m: And I sent a text to her after I got home telling her what happened

s: how did she react?

m: She said that she was okay and was just sleeping

m: Her hangover should be gone by now though she texted me back around noon

s: well i’m glad she’s hanging in there

m: Me as well

m: I worry about her

s: and you have every right to

s: héloïse is very free-spirited and i admire that about her!!!!!

s: however sometimes she pushes too far

m: I’ve noticed

m: Ope she just texted

m: Talk to you later!!

s: bye marianne!!!!!

☆★☆

h: i may not show it but the overconsumption of alcoholic beverages do be giving me brain damage

m: Brain damage???

h: ya

h: the headache is gone but ig i missed some important shit in my lectures today

h: which is. not so good

m: I mean it’s just a day

m: You’ll be able to catch up

h: well

h: i haven’t been doing so well in my classes in a “if i fail one quiz i’ll be on the brink of failing the class” soooooo

m: Dude seriously???

h: don’t b a dick

h: ik it’s fucking dumb

m: No no you misunderstood I wasn’t saying that in a rude way

m: More of an “Are you okay?” way

h: how is it that i haven’t even known u 4 an entire month and yet u care 4 me more than like anyone else

m: Well I wouldn’t discredit the other people in your life

m: A lot more people care about you than you realize

h: sure ig

h: listen that’s a nice sentiment but

h: u don’t know what goes on

m: Then tell me

h: tell u what?

h: that my dad died when i was four and my mom always loved my sister more so when she died all familial expectations were on me?

h: and i ran away from that but now it’s coming to get me again?

h: just

h: fuck marianne u can’t possibly understand

m: Maybe not but

m: I want to

m: And I want to know you beyond a tutor-tutoree relationship

h: “tutoree” isn’t a word

m: Well let Merriam-Webster know that it is now

m: If it gets popular enough on Urban Dictionary they’ll have to add it in to a real one

h: but it’s not raunchy enough 4 urban dictionary

m: Well what the fuck else do you suggest

h: idk write 2 george and charles merriam and noah webster and let them know u r forcibly adding it in urself

h: threaten to tape it in 2 every dictionary by hand unless they make it an official word

m: Aren’t the Merriam-Webster guys dead?

h: ya and

m: How am I supposed to write to them if they’re dead

h: idk that’s for u 2 figure out not me

h: i’m not the one inventing a new word

m: [ [ maybe_so.gif ](https://imgur.com/a/k3gEru4) ]

m: But in all seriousness maybe we could hang out?

m: Maybe even have a homework session for you to catch up on all of your shit

m: We could get coffee

m: I don’t have any morning lectures on Tuesdays so maybe tomorrow morning?

h: i have a lecture at 12 but ya that would b sick nasty

m: “Sick nasty”?? Are you a high school boy????

h: ya i am actually couldn’t u tell by my lack of respect 4 women and desire to be a business major

m: I genuinely LOL’ed

h: good

h: but ya that would b cool. does 9 work

m: Yeah that works

m: The coffee shop on campus?

h: ya

m: Sweet. See you tomorrow morning :)

h: c u then madame

☆★☆

l: Good morning Marianne !!! How is my favorite daughter =)

m: I’m your only daughter dad you don’t have much choice lol

l: Yes but you’re much better than your brothers , ha !

m: True hahahaha

m: I’m good though, second semester has been pretty smooth sailing if a bit stressful

l: Your little brothers are very excited to see you graduate in May

l: Luckily Arnaud’s graduation is a week after yours ! So you’ll get to see his as well with no trouble

m: Has Antoine started looking at colleges yet?

l: He’s mostly been looking at ones in France but a few American schools as well

m: Good to hear it

m: I miss those losers

l: And they miss you , Marianne !

l: Will you visit over the summer ?

m: I have an internship planned but I should be able to visit for a few days

l: Good !

m: You guys can always visit me too you know lol

l: Oh Marianne I would hate to visit and smother you and infringe on your college life =(

m: No no you’re not

m: I miss you guys really and you’re invited to come visit me whenever possible

l: Well perhaps we will over the summer then ! I’ll have to confer with the boys .

m: The internship is mostly June, so maybe we could do something for Bastille Day?

l: What a wonderful idea !

l: No American crowds anywhere then either , ha !

m: Yeah lol thankfully

l: How is your tutoring going ?

m: It’s going good, the girl I tutor is pretty cool and we’re decent friends I think

l: Ah ! Good to hear you still know what a friend is , LOL !

l: Your father has to get ready for work , I will text you later dear !

m: Okay, take care Pops!

l: =]

☆★☆

m: Good morning :)

h: it’s 7:30 am plz

h: have fucking mercy

m: No :) I don’t think I will :)

h: god

h: is this the time u usually wake up

m: Well anywhere from 8-8:30 usually but my dad texted me

h: how is he

m: Good, just checking up on me and updating me about my brothers

h: brothers plural???????

h: u’ve mentioned one of them was gr*duating a week after u but i didn’t kno there was another

m: Yes plural

m: Why did you censor graduating though lol

h: bc it’s a fucking bad word

h: i don’t want 2 think abt living past 25

h: or living in the future at all

m: Very dramatic

h: ya wbk

m: But no I have two younger brothers the one graduating is Arnaud, Antoine is 16

h: mere children

m: Yeah but they’re sweet

m: I think you would really get along with Antoine he has the same demented sense of humor as you

h: “demented”?????

h: rude as hell

h: my jokes & memes r FUNNY

m: What the fuck is funny about this

m: [ [ please_forgive_me.jpg ](https://imgur.com/a/UsczATM) ]

h: everything. next question

h: also i didn’t even send that to u wtf

m: I’ve seen it on your phone

h: tracking down my memes r we

m: For the purpose of shaming you, yes

h: i hope u kno when i see u today, it’s on SIGHT

h: it’s going 2 be marianne smack cam

m: You won’t

h: [ [ i_wont_hesitate_bitch.mp4 ](https://youtu.be/LHJoqHz8MVE) ]

h: i have b4 and i will again

h: oh penis it’s already 8:27

h: i have 2 get ready

h: c u there then???

m: Yeah see you :)

☆★☆

h: where R u

m: I’m just coming up to it chill out your highness

h: that’s MRS. your highness to u

m: Oh really?

m: Who are you married to?

h: ur mom

m: Yeah haha very funny

m: Okay I see you

h: i see ur bumblegum dumb dumb looking ass

m: You accuse me of living in 2015 but that phrase is so early Vine it kills me a little bit inside

h: and what of it

m: Everything

m: Okay I’m going to stop texting because I see you clearly now

h: the rain is gone

m: The day you’re gone is the day my life gets brighter

h: u say that but u don’t mean that

h: o:-)

☆★☆

m: Hey Héloïse after you get out of the bathroom can you snag me a muffin I’m kinda hungry

h: sounds like a personal problem

m: Bitch

h: jk ya sure

m: Tysm

m: Do you want me to Venmo you for it?

h: no dw abt it

h: it’s no biggie

h: plus we should probably spend more time on my big ugly paper rather than u transferring me ur petty cash

m: “Petty cash”??

h: ya bc u r poor

m: I thought you were a communist

m: What’s with all this classism

h: well u r poor now

h: but once we overthrow the bourgeoisie u won’t be poor anymore

h: so in the moment it’s fine

m: Yeah whatever you say Karl Micheaux

h: n e way i just got out of the bathroom so i’m going 2 snag ur food and be right back to our table

m: Sweet ty

h: np

☆★☆

h: thx 4 the study session mary-anne

m: I can’t even say anything about that not being my name because you don’t even listen

m: But you’re welcome

m: I had fun, for real

m: Maybe we could do it again soon?

h: oh ya fs

h: it depends on my schedule but i would b down 4 whenever is best 4 the both of us

m: I agree

m: We can work it out later

m: I’ll catch you Thursday though?

h: no doubt abt it :^)

☆★☆

h: sophie

s: hi héloïse!! it’s been a hot second!!!

h: more like several hot seconds

s: yeah lol!!!!!!! 

s: what’s up???

h: um

h: fuck okay

h: how do u know if you’re developing um

h: ...f words for someone

s: …...f words????

h: u kno

h: the things that make ur stomach all tied up when u see a specific person

h: nd all u wanna do is do good by them and treat them right

h: and give them the warmth and care they deserve

s: omg héloïse you have a CRUSH?????

h: DON’T WRITE IT OUT SFSIDHDJDHDJDJ

h: i’m not even entirely sure if it is 1 

h: but w all the stuff that’s supposed 2 happen after i graduate too

h: i CAN’T rly think about being involved w some1 like That

h: 2 risky 4 my feeble  _ gouine  _ brain

s: well it is the end of your senior year after all!!!

s: i would say if you want to get romantically involved with someone it’s now or never!!!!!!!

s: and you haven’t really had a lot of college experiences :(((

h: ya ig

s: so if you do like this girl, then i’d go for it whenever it feels like the right moment

h: u r right

s: i usually am!!!

h: thank u much 4 the support & the reassurance

h: i’m just terrified

s: and it's very easy to be scared of your feelings!!!!

s: but you’re very headstrong and i have faith in you!!!!!!!!!

h: once again thank u sophie

h: i don’t think i’ve ever told u rly how glad i am that u r in my life

h: i mean going to college in america was my dream but

h: i was so alone

s: but now you have me!!!

s: and marianne too of course :))))

h: yeah

h: i have her

☆★☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-chapter notes:  
> marianne’s dad’s name is laurent. comes from céline’s brother’s name ofc  
> foreshadowing!!! foreshadowing abound!!!!! hints of future things & stuff & etc. frightening? very!!!  
> i’m so dreadfully apologetic this took almost a MONTH to finish and publish. my bad!!!! but it’s here Now. i’ll warn you all because i intend to lengthen chapters my update schedule may be a little more lethargic in pace, but i WILL finish this fic, so help me.  
> also i realize i ended this chapter and the previous chapter the same way but can you blame me??? it’s for the DRAMA.  
> anyway hope you all enjoyed this new fresh chapter from me, ao3 user larvitar!!!! your support helps me keep going, so if you like this, shoot me a comment or an anon via tumblr!!!!  
> ☆★☆  
> torture me on tumblr:  
> krookodyke.tumblr.com


	6. l’hôpital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne and Héloïse help Sophie with something while Héloïse takes on a responsibility and makes an ultimatum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve talked a lot about beefing up chapters and i think my approach to it will be doing it gradually. don’t expect 5k chapters out of the blue because we’ll get there, but for now... we’re building up to it. comments & kudos always appreciated!!!!

_ your mom’s house _

_ wednesday, 9:32 a.m. _

h: rise and shine clowns

_ héloïse renamed the conversation to “héloïse’s fuck house”. _

m: I check my fucking phone after waking up late to this shit

h: good morning 2 u too dearest <333

m: Fuck you

h: hey now that’s no way 2 treat ur bride to be ;-(

m: Since when are we engaged

h: do u not remember proposing 2 me wtf

m: You are something else Héloïse

m: Also I’m changing this group chat name you can’t keep doing this

h: doing WHAT

h: ugh mary-anne u r so BOSSY!!

h: the wedding is OFF!!!!!!

m: Keep the ring asshole

h: well i NEVER!!!!!!!!!!

_ marianne renamed the conversation to “Hell on Earth”. _

s: am i interrupting something???

h: oh my dear sophie HEAVENS no

h: my fiancée is simply LEAVING ME to PERISH in the DUST of her REGRET!!!!!!

m: Sophie I have to ask

m: Was Héloïse ever a theatre kid?

h: sophie DON’T answer that

h: please please please please PLEASE

s: well duh!!

s: what else could’ve made her so extra other than high school drama?

h: u r making it sound like fucking glee

m: Thanks for the reminder to rewatch Glee

m: Please tell me more about theatre kid Héloïse

h: or please DO NOT

s: i mean i never really saw her in action

s: but i've heard stories

h: if u tell her abt the mimi incident i will never talk 2 u again

m: The Mimi incident???

s: well

h: NO

h: stop it RIGHT THERE

s: rent was her first show at an american high school

s: she was just one of the ensemble which is to be expected for a freshman, especially one who just moved from france and had a pretty thick accent

s: after one of the numbers, she was exiting offstage and she accidentally tripped the girl playing mimi

s: the audience went silent and the girl scrambled up and apparently glared very visible daggers to héloïse until she scrambled offstage before they continued

s: she might’ve said something too but i don’t remember

s: from what i’ve heard and seen because her mom captured it on video it’s pretty terrifying

s: the real tragedy though comes from after that show the girl got so mad that she threatened to beat poor héloïse up

m: And then?

h: i used my improv skills and pretended i didn’t speak english well enough 2 understand what she was yelling at me abt

m: LMAOOOOO Fr??

h: she bought it and then felt rly bad after

h: kept apologizing profusely & kept trying 2 illustrate 2 me she was sorry 4 threatening to rock my shit

h: and yes i can confirm she gave me total hate eye sex

h: very intense

h: i think she said smth under her breath but i don’t remember and tbh i’m glad i don’t

h: so now u kno my theatre kid past

m: I still love you in spite of it <3

h: wow………. love IS real

m: But if you quote Hamilton or something we’re over

h: lucky 4 u i didn't get into hamilton

h: i separated myself from theatre kids once i graduated high school 4 a reason

h: so all i kno abt it is thomas jefferson’s miku binder

m: SFFDGSDDGVJHDXFH

s: ummm what??

m: It’s better you don’t know Sophie

s: um okay o_o

s: well i have to shower so i’ll talk to you guys later!!!

m: Probably for the best I have a lecture at 11

h: i don’t have a lecture until 1 Bo)

m: You gave that little man a clown nose

h: ya and

m: Were you trying to make him look like yourself

s: ouch!!!

s: okay now i’m actually going guys BYE!!!!!

m: Bye!

h: smell u later alligator

h: that’s my cue 2 start breakfast i’m fucking hungry as shit

m: What are you going to make?

h: idk probably frozen waffles

m: Really??

m: I can swing by your apartment and drop you off actual food you know

h: tf do u mean

h: frozen waffles R actual food

m: Listen tell you what

m: I’ll can make you an egg sandwich and drop it off before I go to class how does that sound

h: u really don’t have to lol

m: But I want to

m: If you’ll let me

h: ya okay

h: ty marianne :^)

m: No prob

☆★☆

s: soooooo i saw your guys’ discussion in the groupchat!!!!

m: Yeah what of it

s: well it’s a really nice thing to do marianne

s: going out of your way to do something sweet for her without being prompted

s: like, just because!!

s: and i know i’ve kinda asked you before buuuut

s: do you two have a thing?? i asked you if you two were dating but maybe even something unofficial like you’re in the talking stages or whatever

m: Oh no it’s not like that

m: I like Héloïse a lot I really do

m: But

m: Idk just idk

s: i get it totally!!! forgive me for prying into your love life

m: No no you’re not prying

m: But no we’re not together romantically or even sexually

m: And besides I start my period in a few days anyway so now’s not the best time for a senior year fling lmao

s: oh man

s: i kind of miss my period :((

m: Wdym

s: i haven’t had it in three months

m: Dude fr??

s: yeah i had been thinking of going to the doctor to check but idk

m: You should definitely go

m: I’ll even come with you for moral support

m: What’s the earliest time you’re free?

s: aw marianne you don’t have to do that!!

m: No I insist

m: I want to, you need another woman to be with you during something like that

s: you’re so sweet ;_; but probably late afternoon-ish tomorrow???

m: Shit I’d probably be tutoring Héloïse then

s: should i just go by myself then??

m: No no no

m: You’re so young it would suck to go to a doctor about this kind of shit alone

m: I’ve done it before and trust me it’s horrid

m: I’ll talk to Héloïse about it after I deliver her her egg sandwich. We’ll work it out

s: thank you so so much marianne <33

m: It’s no problem

☆★☆

m: Héloïse it’s me with your sandwich

m: Come to the door

h: ah hell yeah

m: …

m: You bitch

m: You didn’t even say anything

m: You just took it and scampered back into your cavern like a fucking goblin

h: didn’t u hear me say thank u

h: 2 be clear i am grateful but ur nice ass needs to get to class

h: i was prioritizing productivity geez

m: Okay okay whatever

m: Tell me after how you like it

h: yeah no shit sherlock

m: Ew don’t say that that makes me think of Benedict Cumberbatch’s ugly mug

h: sherlock sherlock sherlock

m: Stop

h: sherlock sherlock sherlock sherlock sherlock sherlock sherlock sherlock sherlock sherlock sherlock sherlock sherlock sherlock sherlock sherlock sherlock sherlock sherlock sherlock

m: STOP

m: Okay I will TALK TO YOU LATER

m: GoodBYE Héloïse

h: c u mary-anne :o)

☆★☆

m: How did you like the sandwich

h: tasted like hot cum smashed between 2 balls

m: Why is your lesbian ass obsessed with dicks

h: cuz they r funny

h: the joke is that men r a joke

h: (not 2 say women w penises r invalid tho they r cool)

h: men w dicks can die tho

h: but n e way ur sandwich slapped so fucking hard literally thank u so much

h: u didn’t have 2 go that hard and yet u did that. 4 me

m: Of course I’d go so hard for you dummy

m: That sandwich is a patented Marianne classic though

m: When my dad left early for work I’d cook those motherfuckers up for my brothers all the time for breakfast

h: awwww u must be the sweetest big sister

m: Sometimes

m: Also I gotta tell you something

h: quoi

m: Our tutoring time has been interrupted

h: by what??? do u have a dick appointment or some shit????

m: Please never use that phrase ever

h: don’t b mad bc i’m right and u don’t want 2 admit it

m: To make it blatantly obvious, no, I do not have any “dick appointments”, now or ever

m: Nor will I have any “pussy appointments” either

h: well u wouldn’t bc “pussy appointments” aren’t a thing marianne

m: Then what do you call going over to someone’s house at a specific time just for sex?

h: tuesday

m: …

m: ANYWAY

m: I’m helping Sophie with an errand tomorrow after class

m: So I cannot tutor you but we can reschedule for Friday or Saturday or just whenever you’re free next

h: u can’t escape my bits forever

h: but no i can come w

m: Are you sure?

h: ya

h: and we can just do tutoring on friday

h: bc i don’t have classes at all on fridays so it would be optimal

m: Lucky bitch

h: that’s me ;-)

m: I am free in the morning on Friday though

m: The Friday classes I have are more so late afternoon, almost night

h: ok cool

h: what’s the errand tho

m: Just a doctor visit

h: how riveting

m: Well it’s important nonetheless

h: and i can just come w u right after class 2 pick up sophie right

m: You’re so clingy

h: ya AND

m: I’m just playing with you

m: I think it’s cute :)

h: yeah yeah talk 2 u tmrw loverboy

☆★☆

_ Hell on Earth _

_ thursday, 3:04 p.m. _

m: We’re on our way Sophie

s: héloïse you’re coming with?

h: ya

h: marianne is a shitty driver

h: if she crashes and i die write “the hottest bimbo to graze the earth” on my tombstone

s: don't you have to be stupid to be a bimbo?

h: wtf do u mean

h: i’m 1000% dumb of ass

s: i don’t know any dumbasses majoring in english lit

h: then let me b the first

s: you know if you’re saying stupid things to marianne you’re gonna make her crash :((

h: fake news

h: marianne is used 2 my bullshit at this point

s: yes but there’s only so much héloïse one person can take!!!

h: >:-(

m: We’re here

m: Also Sophie yes Héloïse almost made me crash the car a couple times talking about “Nobody understands my true bimbo potential”

h: u almost missed a turn bc i caught U slipping. that’s on U

s: coming!!! one sec

m: You should’ve seen me swerve Sophie it was terrifying

h: idk what u r talking abt i had the time of my life

m: Yeah I’m sure YOU did

m: Oh Sophie can you type the address in my phone when you get in the car?? I know you told me IRL but it slipped my mind

m: The day I write another literary analysis essay is the day they dress me in my coffin to see Jesus

h: amateur

m: Shut up

s: lemme in!!!!!!!!!!

m: My bad lol

h: [ [ https://youtu.be/I3ksyC78RI8 ](https://youtu.be/I3ksyC78RI8) ]

h: me when marianne stops abruptly 4 the 2737947th time and i fly out of the front seat

s: héloïse that video is about buckling up not about reckless driving!!!

h: r u saying the girl driving in that video was not at fault

h: she drove into a telephone pole in a SCHOOL ZONE

s: yeah but you missed the point :((

h: i wonder what mary-anne would say

s: don’t make her watch that video she’s DRIVING!!!!!!

h: we r all driving away from the past sophie

s: she’ll CRASH!!!!!!

s: HÉLOÏSE!!!!!!!!!!!

h: sophie stofhdjdsgagdggsgdgxhd

h: fhsudgjdgeodhcodjd

s: now marianne is glaring daggers at us :(((

h: yeah ur fault kiddo not mine

h: i just wanted 2 make fun of her w a funny video

s: well we’re almost here anyway

h: do u need us 2 go in w u

s: if it’s no trouble!!

h: ofc it’s not

h: oop we r almost there

s: i suppose it is time :((

h: good luck soph

h: we will be w u as much as we can

h: it’ll b okay i promise

s: thank you héloïse :))

h: duh

☆★☆

_ Hell on Earth _

_ thursday, 3:37 p.m. _

m: How’s it going in there Sophie?

s: the doctor hasn’t come in yet

s: i’ve been waiting for almost ten minutes

h: he’ll b there soon probably just rating his dick in the mirror or something

h: “hmmmm 8/10 a little on the hairy side but good siZffsshsggs

s: ???

h: my beloved mary-anne smacked my phone

m: Idk what you’re talking about I’m an angel

m: I would never do such a thing

h: yeah how abt i smack u across the face

m: In a hospital waiting room? Really?

h: ya

h: i’ve fought ppl in worse situations

s: she’s not kidding btw!

s: once she smacked some dude across the face for calling her sister a “total closet case”

m: Justice

s: for sure! he was just mad that her sister rejected him so he started telling everyone she was gay

h: jokes on him i was the closet case all along

s: oh the doctors here

s: i'll talk to you guys about the results when i get out!

h: ok cool

m: Good luck Sophie

s: ty guys

s: i'll need it ;-;

☆★☆

h: do u think sophie is okay

m: Of course

m: She’s a strong girl and it’s not like she’s getting surgery or something lmao

h: ok so obviously she’s here bc she’s worried she’s pregnant ya

h: my question is y not swipe a pregnancy test from like walgreens or something

m: I think it was because she wanted to make sure everything was okay before going ahead w an abortion

h: makes sense

h: hope she’s okay tho

m: You’re softer than you let on

h: ya AND

h: ig i’ve just felt weirdly protective of her since she’s come back into my life again

m: Awww that’s sweet

m: You’re like her big sister

h: yeah

h: i guess i am

☆★☆

h: hey are u okay

h: u didn’t say or txt a word on the entire ride home

s: honestly? not really

s: the doctor told me he can schedule an appointment for an abortion for next week but i’m really nervous

h: it’s not the 18th century we have modern medicine it’ll barely hurt

s: i'm still scared

h: i get it

h: being made 2 make such a definitive choice at a young age isn’t fun

h: i know how that feels but you’ll thank urself later 4 making the right choice

h: even if it’s the harder 1

s: that’s really sweet :))

s: thank you héloïse it really means a lot

h: don’t mention it

s: i mean it i'm glad i found you again

s: i know everything that happened in france was pretty shitty but

s: i think cécile would be proud

h: …thx sophie

s: i wouldn’t say it if i didn’t mean it!!!

s: on another topic

s: have you thought about your FEELINGS recently ‘,:)???

h: DO NOT say the f word

h: it’s a fucking bad word

s: okay okay i won’t!!!

h: i have a little bit and i think when the right moment comes soon i will

s: you’ll what?

h: i’ll act on them

s: omg!!! go héloïse!!!!

s: can i pleeeassseee know the girl now??

h: if we end up dating maybe

h: but not now

s: okay ://

h: b patient

h: it’ll come together

s: just don’t waste too much time!!!

s: no regrets!!!!

h: ha yeah

h: no regrets

☆★☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was faster to write than others because i had already written a lot of it beforehand. when i first started on this fic i wrote the stuff w sophie going to the hospital originally for the second or third chapter, but i realized that was too fast so i saved it in my google doc for later. lo and behold here it is. theatre kid héloïse is an underrated modern headcanon but i think it fits because she’s SUCH a dramatic bitch and she WOULD. anyway, more foreshadowing!!!! héloïse being a big sister to sophie!!!!!! we love to see it. if everything goes according to plan the next chapter (or at least the chapter after) should be VERY dramatic. hope you all are ready!!! thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed very much uwu  
> ☆★☆  
> torture me on tumblr:  
> krookodyke.tumblr.com


	7. la fête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Héloïse and Marianne make up their tutoring time before going with Sophie to a very eventful party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost 5k words if not 5k words. this is the Big one. i worked for like three hours straight to get this finished for tonight. in this chapter, there are two parts in which two characters call each other; so the format switches up a little, but i think it was necessary. comments & kudos appreciated always!!!!!!!

h: bon matin madame clown

m: I regret to inform you “Clown” is not my last name

h: omg wait i DON’T know ur last name

h: what is it

m: You have to guess

h: how old r u? five? fuck u i’m not guessing SHIT

m: I guess you’ll never know then

m: Your loss

h: fine i’ll play ur stupid loser game of guess who

h: can i have a hint tho plz

m: Okay it starts with a B

h: bitch

m: You typed that scarily fast

m: But no, obviously

h: burger king

m: For fuck’s sake Héloïse

m: You can’t even humor me with a good fast food chain?

h: there’s like no chains that start w the letter b asshole

m: Baskin-Robbins???

h: yuck

h: their ice cream is hot garbage

m: Untrue but continue

h: OH i got it

h: ik ur last name

m: Okay what is it

h: baboon!

m: [ [ big_sean_looking_at_phone.jpg ](https://imgur.com/a/0dVjqAf) ]

h: ik ik i’m a prodigy

h: u may now clap

m: It’s BETRAND, asshole

h: marianne bertrand huh

h: [ [ inch_resting.jpg ](https://imgur.com/a/aG42bub) ]

h: i still think marianne burger king has more of a ring 2 it

m: Yeah no thanks

m: Burger King is fucking nasty, never liked it there

h: if u r such a fast food elitist then what’s ur favorite fast food joint

m: Does Portillo’s count as fast food

h: no but that shits rly fucking good

m: I could really go for a Chicago hot dog right about now

h: hot dogs r kinda nasty y lie

m: You know if you say that in public here you’ll get jumped

h: what r they gonna do??? suffocate me w a poppyseed bun????

m: You never know

h: i rly could go 4 some italian beef or a burger and cheese fries tho

h: did u kno when i was little i used 2 eat burgers w no buns

h: i still do sometimes if the bun is nasty

m: ...So like with a fork??

h: no

h: w my hands, duh

m: Ew

h: n e fucking way

h: i txted you 2 ask when u wanted 2 come over 4 tutoring today

m: I have a lecture at 4, then one at 6:30

h: enthralling

h: so what time

m: Hmm

m: 12:30? I could even snag us some Portillo’s maybe

h: omg fr

h: i’d marry u

m: I thought we were already engaged

h: don’t u remember

h: i called it off

m: Ah yes my mistake

h: if u get me a chocolate cake shake i’ll never divorce u again <3

m: I don’t know how true that is but I’ll have to take my chances

m: I’ll tell you when I leave with the food

h: ok cool & good

☆★☆

_ Hell on Earth _

_ 11:18 a.m. _

_ héloïse renamed the conversation to “marianne is the burger king”. _

m: Are you fucking serious

m: I bribe you with food and this is the thanks I get

s: ???

s: am i missing something????

m: Long story short Héloïse was guessing my last name and I told her it started with a B and she said Burger King

m: And now I suppose she is asserting I am the titular Burger King

s: héloïse that’s disrespectful to marianne :((

s: if she was any burger joint, she’d be five guys!!!

m: Ty Sophie that’s a big honor

h: then y is her last name burger king

m: [ [ i_do_not_control_the_last_name.jpg ](https://imgur.com/a/OJEspRv) ]

h: HA

h: i like that

m: It’s true

m: It’s not my fault my last name begins with the same letter as Burger King

h: hence y i offered my hand in marriage

s: oh you guys got remarried again?? cool!!!

m: Sophie you are so earnest about everything it kills me a bit inside

s: oh! speaking of earnestness

s: would you guys like to accompany me to a party tomorrow night??

h: depends

m: What kind of party is it

s: a fun one :))

m: You sound like my dad

s: i have a few friends in a sorority

s: i'm not one for greek life but they’re really nice!!

h: oh bitches like this huh

h: [ [ https://youtu.be/-n4lvh_NZDw ](https://youtu.be/-n4lvh_NZDw) ]

m: Why would you remind me of that video

s: omg no no no!!! they’re SO much cooler than that i promise

s: they’re really sweet and also not all white with brown or blonde hair

h: that’s the scariest thing abt that video

h: they all look the fucking same

h: how do u live knowing ur entire sorority is the scraped out insides of a mayo jar

m: I don’t think girls like that live lol they just shotgun 4 Loko and go to Country Thunder

h: what’s country thunder

s: i second that i’m confused :((

m: Oh my god

m: Okay so it’s this country music festival in Wisconsin over the summer

h: is it worse than lolla

m: From what I’ve heard, tenfold

m: Supposedly it’s like Lollapalooza and Coachella had a racist white trash baby that was covered in mud

h: who’s ur informant

m: My brother Arnaud went last year encouraged by his friends

m: It was not a good day

m: Also it looks like everyone there owns a pickup truck and drinks shitty beer??

h: marianne ALL beer is shitty

m: You’re right

s: sooooo all talk of this scary music festival aside, would you guys like to come?

h: u kno what

h: y not what else am i doing

m: I’ll come as well

m: Do you need me to drive?

s: you can drive you and héloïse but it’s the sorority house isn’t too far away from me!!

m: Okay cool

m: I’m definitely driving you home though lol no way you’re walking home in the dark

s: i mean you don’t have to it’s really not that far

m: For your safety it’s better if I drive you home

s: okay ty marianne!!! that’s very sweet of you

m: It’s about protecting other women

m: What kind of person would I be if I let a 19-year old walk home in the dark on a college campus

m: Especially one that’s five inches shorter than me lol

s: hey!!!!

s: it's not my fault you and héloïse are freakishly tall :((

h: being short is a disease sweaty get well soon <3

s: you guys are so mean :’(

m: Don’t worry unlike anything Héloïse says to me she doesn’t mean her last comment

h: stop u r ruining my bad boy image

m: What bad boy image lol

s: burn!!!

m: What time should we be there Sophie

s: hmmm people should start getting there around 7 so i would say you two should come at 7:15

h: and we will meet u there then ya

s: yep!!!

m: Is there a certain occasion for this party or is it just for shits and giggles

s: i think it might be a birthday party for one of the seniors but i’m not sure

s: you guys are the only seniors i’m friends with haha!!

h: don’t say the s word

h: i rly cannot process that i will be in a completely different place after this

h: nor do i want to

m: Completely different place?? Are you moving apartments?

h: no no

h: i guess i just meant it figuratively

m: I see

s: but yeah!!! it should be lots of fun and i'm glad you guys will be there as well!!!!!

s: marianne i’ll send you the address now

m: Okay ty

s: so i will see you ladies tomorrow night then??

h: ya

m: Yes you will

h: it better b good

s: oh, it will :)))

☆★☆

m: Howdy I’m officially leaving Portillo’s with the food

h: can’t believe u went from the burger king 2 a cowboy in the span of like three hours

m: It’s called multitasking

h: yeah yeah whatever u say jack twist

m: Isn’t that the main guy from Brokeback Mountain

h: ya

m: I don’t think our relationship has reached that level of pure anguish yet

h: n e way

h: u got the food pretty quick

m: Yeah I ordered it for pickup

h: wow ur mind >>>

h: when will i see u

m: Clingy

h: stfu

m: Idk like 10 minutes? Not long I promise lol

m: Okay I’m putting my phone down now I’ll see you soon

☆★☆

m: I’m here

m: Open up

m: I got you Italian beef because I don’t want to see you eat a burger with your hands

m: Plus your cake shake and I got cheese fries for both of us because I’m economical

h: hell yeah

h: give me a sec i’m putting on shorts

m: Nice

m: Your legs look good in shorts

h: kinda gay of u 2 say

m: Yeah it is

h: well

h: i’m coming 2 the door now food first and then tutoring time ya

m: Correct

h: sweet

☆★☆

h: ty for being flexible

m: No problem Boblem

h: ew

h: don’t say that

m: Hahahaha it’s something Antoine says a lot that I picked up on accident

h: well tell him thanks! i hate it :-)

m: Hahahaha well me too

m: Do you think you’re ready to start work on the final soon?

h: idk may b

m: It’s not that hard I promise

m: Because it’s an entry-level class it doesn’t require as much work as it would for a class you would be taking if you were majoring in fine arts

m: And if you need me to come see you outside of tutoring to help you with it I will

h: i still do not get it

m: What is there to get lol

m: At first you were just the girl I’m tutoring and now we’re kind of friends

m: I think? If I’m not overstepping my bounds lol

h: no no u aren’t

h: besides we r on the same level 

h: equals u could say

h: so all that said i think we can say we feel the same way towards each other

m: Which is?

h: you know what that is marianne.

m: Hmm

m: You’re right

m: I do

h: ...

h: you’ll pick me up tmrw

m: Yes

m: See you then

h: see you

☆★☆

_ marianne is the burger king _

_ saturday, 4:23 p.m. _

_ héloïse renamed the conversation to “party rockers in the hou”. _

h: se tonite

s: did you leave the name unfinished just so you could do that?

h: ya

h: and what of it

m: Actually I think it’s “Party Rock is in the house tonight”

h: *kisses u passionately*

m: Huh

s: o_O

h: it’s a meme u dumb fuck

h: [ [ party_rockers_in_the_hou.jpg ](https://imgur.com/a/CuQNygw) ]

h: i can’t believe u finished it on accident

m: Guess our minds are just in sync that way

h: very swag of us

h: what r we wearing tonite ladies

s: i’m not sure!! probably just something simple and cute

h: good choice

h: wbu mary-anne

m: Idk depends on what I have in my closet

h: u should wear a turtleneck

m: It’s April

h: so

h: u’d look hot in it

m: What are you wearing Héloïse

h: idk

h: probably just a button up & some chinos

m: Sounds nice

m: Sophie is there anything else we should know before entering into the jungle

s: hey that’s a little mean!! they’re all really mellow i promise

m: Well still

s: um i don’t think so? the girls i’m friends with are andrea and amy

s: andrea is a microbiology major and she’s crazy smart

s: amy is a psych major and she's really sweet

s: you know how some psych majors you wouldn’t trust being in the mental health industry? amy is the opposite i trust her with my life

s: héloïse i think you’ve met them before

h: i met andrea i don’t think i’ve met amy

h: that girl has a total baby dyke crush on me

m: Really?

h: ya she was totally fawning over me after sophie introduced us and kept asking me a bunch of questions

h: y r u jealous lol

m: I don’t know you tell me

h: i think u r a little :^)

h: and it’s adorable lil jealous mary-anne

m: Stfu

h: do u need us to bring any booze

s: if you wouldn’t mind??

s: not a lot but maybe just a case or a bottle or a handle of something

h: ya i can do that

h: i think i have a case of good beer in my fridge

m: I thought you didn’t drink beer lol

h: ya i don’t

h: it was a gift

m: From who?

h: doesn’t matter

h: but i’ll bring it

m: Should I bring something too?

s: oh no what héloïse is bringing should be more than enough

s: thanks for asking though!!!

h: i’m ready 2 get fucking TURNT

h: club going upppp on a tuesssdayyyy

m: I hate that fucking song

m: Nobody is going up on a Tuesday

h: maybe i am

h: u don’t kno that

m: Oh really

m: I happen to remember that this previous Tuesday we had a study date over coffee

h: ...ya AND

h: spiritually i was turning up

s: i'm really excited!!!!

s: you guys are both so cool and i’m glad you’ll be able to officially meet my friends :))

m: Me as well

h: shits gonna slap bay bee

m: Damn straight

☆★☆

m: On my way

h: what r u wearing :~)

m: Are you seriously fucking sexting me

h: wtf no

h: get ur mind out the gutter

h: i just wanted 2 kno bc i was curious but i guess NOT

m: It’ll be a surprise okay

m: You have to wait until you get into the car to see me

h: ok fineeeeee

m: Actually setting off now

h: in ur absence i will tell u what i am wearing

h: a sick-ass dark blue long sleeve button-up that’s silky as hell

h: my best black chinos w a leather belt and my docs

h: not my boots, the low cut oxford ones

h: and then white socks and

h: who could forget a chain

h: it’s a sexy ass look

h: u will cream ur pants and then some

m: I’m here

m: I believe you that you look swag as hell but I will have to wait until I see you in the flesh lol

h: coming ;-)

m: ...Whew boy

m: Maybe I will cream my pants that’s a stellar look madam

m: The shirt is perfect I won’t lie

h: et toi marianne

h: i <3 the black turtleneck

h: it brings out ur dark beautiful eyes

h: now OPEN THE FUCKING CAR DOOR

m: SFSGSHSBSJSN talk about a moodkiller

h: NOT MY FAULT U DON’T OPEN UR DOORS TO OTHER PPL WHEN U R PICKING THEM UP

m: Fuck fuck okay just did

m: Come in

☆★☆

_ party rockers in the hou _

_ 7:06 p.m. _

h: we r on the way

h: ms burger king still does not know how to open her car doors when she picks someone up

s: oh, marianne

s: tell her my friends will love her :))

h: she gave me a questioning look and told me u didn’t say that

s: but i did :(((

h: don’t worry i’m showing her the msg

s: HÉLOÏSE NO WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS!!!!!

s: SHE’S DRIVING!!!!!!!!

h: ya but she’s not any good at it so it’s not like it’s gonna affect anything

s: héloïse :(

h: i have no regrets

s: in terms of harassing marianne while driving i think you should!!

h: y

h: she never crashes

s: but what if she DOES???

h: but she wouldn’t lol

s: héloïse sometimes you make me very nervous :(

h: ya a lot of ppl can relate o:^)

h: esp mary-anne but we r almost there

s: yay!!!!

h: can we just park on the street

s: yeah, and come in the front door

s: there’s some people here already and there are more coming in

s: so you guys came in at just the right time!!

h: schweet

h: oh also

h: mary-anne is telling me that we should leave around midnight-ish and she’ll txt u when it feels right 2 dip

s: okay!! that’s alright w me :-))

h: okay we r here

h: is the front door open

s: yes it is!! come right in

h: hell yeah

☆★☆

m: Requesting back-up

h: y what’s up

m: Sophie’s sorority friends are really nice but they’re also very much

m: Can we leave and do karaoke or something

h: holy shit they have karaoke????

h: it’ll b like that 1 scene in love simon

m: You would like that movie

h: it’s a sweet gay highschool romcom ok spare me

h: r u on the first floor?

m: Yes

h: where on the first floor

m: Living room

m: Karaoke is in the TV room which is two rooms down from the living room

h: ok i was upstairs w sophie but i’ll come get u

m: Ask her if she wants to do karaoke with us

h: she said she’s okay and waved me off

m: Okay

h: coming down rn

h: i will save u from the horror of freshmen and whisk u away 2 a beautiful world of karaoke

h: and me <3

m: Cheesy as hell but

m: Please do

☆★☆

_ party rockers in the hou _

_ 8:59 p.m. _

h: soph u totally missed out

h: marianne and i KILLED it on the karaoke stage

s: omg what song did you guys do??

s: i’m sorry i didn’t come with but i wasn’t feeling it

h: it’s good

h: c’mon by ke$ha

h: a top tier ke$ha song

m: I don’t think Kesha uses the dollar sign in her professional name anymore

h: idc i still live in 2009 therefore ke$ha is ke$ha with a dollar sign

m: Héloïse went so fucking hard

m: Pulled out full choreography and everything

h: what can i say i played just dance a lot as a kid

s: you should make her do rasputin next!!!

s: she knows the whole dance down to a T it’s actually kinda scary

h: next time

h: i am worn tf out

m: Well you would be with all that movement and all your screaming into the poor mic

h: i’m a performer

h: don’t let marianne fool u tho she was belting that shit

h: i was just making a fool of myself but she was actually singing that shit and singing it well

m: I couldn’t have done it without my partner

s: omg you guys are a bonafide musical duo!!!

s: like chloe x halle!!!!!

m: Uh maybe not

m: They’re very talented but they’re twins so that would be weird

h: i like 2 think we r more tegan & sara

m: Oh I hear that

s: yes!!!!

h: i just disappeared 2 snag some food tho see u clowns later

m: So that’s where you went

h: yes i am a hungry hungry héloïse

m: Sophie are you having fun?

s: yes!!!

s: i normally don’t really like sorority parties but this one is really cool

s: are you guys having fun??

m: More than fun

m: It’s a whole ass experience

m: Going to spectate and maybe do some more karaoke

s: cool!!!

s: bye marianne!!!!!

m: See you Sophie

☆★☆

h: wanna play beer pong w me

m: I can’t drink

m: DD remember

h: ya but we can amend it 4 u

h: they’ll understand, designated driver is an important ass role

m: How much have you had to drink

h: a little, but not enough to make me drunk or even tipsy

h: awwwww u worried abt me or something

m: Maybe I am

m: Where are you playing beer pong

h: basement

h: come down

m: Basement basement?

h: there’s only one basement tf do u mean

m: Isn’t there a cellar?

h: how should i kno

h: i don’t live here

m: Okay fair

m: Coming now

m: We’ll obliterate the competition

☆★☆

h: mary-anneeeeee

m: How are you not drunk yet

h: cause we didn’t suck shit in beer pong tf do u mean

m: Yeah but still

h: i’m just cool and awesome ig

h: i was going to ask uuuuu 

h: do u want 2 go upstairs w me

h: watching drunk girls stumble around aimlessly and fail at beer pong is not as fun as i’d imagined it 2 b

h: i think there’s a balcony on the 2nd or 3rd floor too

h: so come onnnnnnn

h: just the two of ussssssss

h: plzzzzzzzz

m: Okay fine

☆★☆

m: Sophie Sophie Sophie

m: Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!!!!!!!!

m: FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!

m: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jesus FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

s: omg marianne!!!!!!!!! what?????

s: what happened???????

m: Héloïse and I

m: Fuck my god

m: I can’t type this shit can I call you

m: Just oh my FUCK

s: um yeah okay?

☆★☆

_ call transcript _

_ marianne betrand → sophie rougeau _

_ 10:34 p.m. _

MB: Oh my God. Oh my God, Sophie, holy  _ fuck. _

SR: Marianne? What happened? You have to tell me, I’m really worried! Did something happen to Héloïse?

MB: So, basically, uh, Héloïse and I… [Silence.] We kissed.

SR: Wait,  _ what?! _ Seriously?!

MB: I wouldn't joke about something like this. [She takes a deep breath.] After we destroyed everyone at beer pong, we resigned to sitting on the couch downstairs watching everyone else fail until she took me upstairs on the third floor.

MB: There was this huge-ass room, and a big-ass balcony. And she walked out onto the balcony, and I just kinda followed. And the air between us, was just so— fuck, I don’t know. We both leaned in at the same time.

SR: [She laughs.] Of  _ course  _ you did.

MB: And then we finally had to draw apart for breath, and she didn’t even look at me and she fucking  _ left. _

SR: Again, wait, what?!

MB: [She sighs.] I know. It was otherworldly, and just… she just  _ left _ like that. And now I don’t know what to do.

MB: Is she downstairs?

SR: No, she’s not. I don’t know where she is, but she’s not here.

MB: [She sighs, again.] Fuck. Okay, fuck.

SR: Maybe you should try to cool off and then try to find her? If she left, she was obviously troubled. Plus, I think some people are playing Mario Kart in the living room now. They’re all drunk, so it would be an easy win.

MB: That sounds like something I could do. How are you not drunk, by the way?

SR: High tolerance. [She laughs.] My dad always told me I had the alcohol tolerance of a peasant girl in an 18th century town where it was safer to drink wine than the water.

MB: [She snorts.] I can see it.

SR: See you downstairs, then?

MB: Yeah. See you soon, Soph.

_ call ended _

_ 10:39 p.m. _

☆★☆

_ call transcript _

_ marianne betrand → héloïse micheaux _

_ 11:27 p.m. _

MB: I’m sorry. I’m sorry. [She sighs.] I hope I didn’t scare you.

HM: You know what? I am. I am scared. [She takes a breath.] Terrified, actually. [She awkwardly laughs.]

HM: But not of you. I’m scared of this. It feels so much larger than us.

HM: It feels… new.

HM: You’ve been in my head, but… this is so much more than I’ve ever anticipated.

MB: You’ve been having dreams about me?

HM: No. I’ve been thinking about you.

MB: [Silence.] I didn’t expect you to pick up.

HM: Why wouldn’t I?

MB: I don’t know.

MB: I guess I kind of wanted you not to pick up. Because I’m afraid as well.

HM: It’s normal to be afraid. I’ve never- I’ve never had a girlfriend before. Even in college, I kept my attractions to myself.

HM: But this… this feels so right.

HM: I had been waiting for the perfect moment to make a move but… I’m glad we made a move at the exact same time. [She laughs.]

MB: Well, we’ve always been on the same page, haven’t we?

HM: Not all the time. But we are now.

MB: Where are you?

HM: Backyard.

MB: Okay, cool.

HM: Why?

MB: I wanted to find you so we can leave before the party goes flat. It’s almost flat, anyway.

HM: My God, please fucking save me. It smells like stale beer and man sweat out here.

MB: [She laughs.] Nasty.

HM: More like fucking disgusting. I don’t think it would kill frat dudes to like, I don’t know, wash their body with actual soap instead of 3-in-1 fucking shampoo, conditioner, and body wash shit.

MB: [She laughs again, but lighter.]

HM: When did you want to leave?

MB: 11:45, ideally. Maps says Sophie’s dorm is like two minutes away, so we’d drop her off first and then I’d drop you off at your apartment.

HM: You don’t have to drop me off. You can stay over.

MB: Are you sure that’s not the alcohol talking?

HM: I barely had anything to drink.

MB: What about beer pong?

HM: I barely drank during it. Tiny sips. They don’t notice.

MB: Why didn’t you?

HM: I wanted to be sober for this. For you.

MB: That’s gay of you.

HM: Marianne, we  _ literally  _ kissed.

MB: I know. [She laughs.] I know.

HM: You wanna text Sophie?

MB: But then we’d have to hang up.

HM: [She laughs.] Yeah, and you call  _ me  _ clingy.

MB: Shut up.

MB: Okay, I’m going to hang up. I’ll meet you at the front door?

HM: Okay. [Silence.] You didn’t answer my question from before. Do you wanna stay over?

MB: ...Yes. Yes, without a doubt.

HM: Okay. Okay, cool.

MB: See you soon, Héloïse.

_ call ended _

_ 11:35 p.m. _

☆★☆

_ party rockers in the hou _

_ 11:37 p.m. _

m: Hey Sophie it’s time to go home

s: oke doke

s: will you guys be at the front door?

h: ya just outside of it

h: so we can walk 2 the car together

s: thank you once again for driving me home marianne :))

m: It’s no trouble

m: Okay I got Héloïse Sophie where are you

s: coming!!! so sorry

m: It’s no biggie

m: Okay girls let’s move out

s: yeah!!!!!!

☆★☆

m: In a development of events I am staying over at Héloïse’s

s: omg really???

s: wait then WHY are you texting me?????

s: GO GET YOUR GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

m: Oh geez okay look I’m just changing into comfier clothes in her bathroom rn

m: Her clothes I should add

s: oh my gosh you’re living in a movie rn!!!!!!!!

s: or a fanfic

m: Either fits lol

m: These are the times where I’m a little sad that I’m not shorter it would be cute if her clothes were oversized on me

m: Or vice-versa even

s: no use in sweating the details!!!!!

s: just treasure the fact that you’re at HER house staying OVER wearing HER clothes

m: The sweatshirt is oversized anyway lol so I figure it’s already big on Héloïse

m: I’ll take what I can get

s: do you think you guys will…???

m: Idk

m: If we do, we do

m: And if we don’t, that’s okay too

m: It really depends

m: I’ll let you know though

s: okay okay GOODNIGHT!!!!

s: treasure your woman!!!!!!!!

m: Believe me I will

☆★☆

h: mary-anneeeeeeeee

h: come back to beddddd love

h: i miss ur warmth ;-(

m: Is it a sin to want to shower lol

h: when u r leaving me it is >:-((((

m: So whiny

h: ya like u weren’t last night

m: Shut up

h: i want to stay in bed w u 4everrrrrrrr showering is a scam

m: Believe me you’ll thank me after lol

h: okayyyyyyy

h: shower fast plzzz

h: wanna smother u

m: Oh I will

h: do u promise

m: I promise :)

☆★☆

m: And we did!

m: Sex was had last night

s: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

s: i’m literally witnessing your romance and budding relationship progress in REAL-TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

s: how was it if i may ask?

m: I’ve really only had sex like twice before lol but definitely the best sex I’ve had

m: And better than I ever could’ve imagined

m: I don’t know how someone can manage to be so soft and yet so so sexy

s: so what happens now?

m: I’m not sure

m: Héloïse is cuddling with me and she’s fast asleep

m: She’s so cute

m: Also she doesn’t let her hair down nearly enough

m: Her hair is so pretty down

s: you’re right!!!!!!!

s: has she been asleep all morning??

m: Oh no she stirred and complained when I went to go take a shower but when I settled back into bed she fell back asleep almost immediately when she wrapped her arms back around me

s: oh my gosh that’s so tender

m: It really is

m: I’m very lucky to have her and know her so intimately

s: i have a question

s: what are you guys now???

m: Well I’m not sure she hasn’t been awake for enough time for us to talk about it LMAO

m: In all seriousness though I don’t know

m: But we’ll figure it out

m: And as long as I have her in my life I consider myself lucky

s: you should!!!!!!

s: you two are both very lucky to have each other

m: I know

m: We really are :^)

☆★☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you guys screaming yet? yeah, i know, me too!!!!!! i wanted to put something out tonight bc ik i’d be pretty busy the next few days. also, if any of you are familiar with the fic heather cubed (i don’t engage w the heathers fandom anymore but) i owe it to that fic for the formatting of the phone calls. it’s definitely one of the better text fics out there. anyway, i hope you guys liked this chapter because i LOVED writing this. not much to say other than i hope you enjoyed and if you wish to show your appreciation via comment or tumblr anon or etc please do so. i love the support, it keeps me going. have a beautiful night!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> ☆★☆  
> torture me on tumblr:  
> krookodyke.tumblr.com


	8. le lendemain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Héloïse and Marianne spend the rest of the day together and define their relationship while Héloïse attempts to handle a roadblock in her path by herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m literally fucking insane. two fics in one day, within about three hours of each other??? what the FUCK. larvitar ao3 poalof tag takeover je supposer. n e way a lighter chapter after last week’s behemoth, but still, we r building up to something......... comments & kudos appreciated always!!!!!!

m: Héloïse I just went out to get coffee and there was a package for you on your doorstep

m: Idk what it is but I figured it was probably important so I brought it in and put it on the counter

m: Also do you want a croissant or a muffin or something else for a breakfast snack

m: I know your coffee order from before lol

m: ...Héloïse??

m: If you don’t answer in the next two minutes I’ll just get you a croissant

h: u’d get me a croissant?? just bc i’m french???? that’s enforcing stereotypes u fucking francophobe

m: Um

h: i’m kidding tyvm marianne a croissant would b great u r the greatest

m: No problem :)

h: also the package was probably my penis enlargement pills

m: Huh

m: Really???

h: no u fucking moron

h: even if i was born w a dick it would b big anyway so i would have no use 4 such products

m: How do you know

h: if u measure the hypotenuse between ur thumb and pointer finger that’s the length of ur theoretical penis while erect

h: i’ve done the math and kno i have a big dick

m: Okay okay sheesh

h: n e way

h: what did it sound like was inside the box

m: Dunno

m: It was heavier but not heavy-heavy

h: ugh

h: ik what it is now

m: What is it?

h: doesn’t matter

h: all that matters is that the sender shouldn’t have sent it

m: Then send it back?

h: i can’t they’ll get upset

h: and then that’s just

h: fuck. ugh

m: Do you want to talk about it?

h: no it’s ok not ur problem

h: however i will take more snuggling w me in bed

m: We have to get up at some time Héloïse

h: well i don’t want 2

h: all i want is 4 my time w u to last forever

m: Gay

h: that’s the point moron

h: when will u b back

m: Soon

h: well hurry up

h: want 2 hold u

m: I’m getting there I promise

m: And I have some work to do today but we can first have our coffee and croissants and watch a movie together

h: can i choose the movie

m: Depends

h: can we watch lady bird

m: Not surprised lol

h: stfu

h: is that a yes

m: Of course

h: it’s my comfort movie

h: which is y i want 2 share it w u

h: bc

h: (this is gay brace urself)

h: i care abt u

m: Ewww you care about me? Gross

h: >:-(

m: I’m kidding I’m kidding

m: I’ll be respectful during it I promise

h: good

m: Okay I’m here literally my hand on the door rn

h: ok

h: hi honey :^)

☆★☆

_ party rockers in the hou _

_ sunday, 10:56 a.m. _

s: hey guys!!

s: would you be able to come with me to my appointment on wednesday at 8:00 a.m.?

s: i know you guys have afternoon classes on wednesday so i tried to go earlier as opposed to later

h: that’s early as shit

s: if you guys don’t want to come with me it's okay

h: no dumbass ofc we’re going w u

h: it would b a total dick move if we didn’t

m: Yeah we’ll be there

m: And I’ll be driving, of course

m: Because one of you is gay and the other is a freshman

h: homophobe

m: Idk what you’re talking about, I love all kinds of houses

h: die

s: D:

m: But no obviously it’s no trouble Sophie, it’s just decency

s: ty guys i really appreciate the support ;__;

h: duh

s: what are you two up to?

m: Just finished Lady Bird

m: Héloïse cried

h: y r u exposing me u cheap whore

m: Just for shits and giggles :)

h: well there were no shits

h: nor were there any giggles

s: actually i giggled a little at that!

h: goddamn it

h: well new rule sophie doesn’t count

s: why not :(((

h: bc u r biased towards both of us

s: and?

s: that’s not a bad thing!

h: it is when we bicker and all u can do is ask us to kiss and makeup

s: ...well, CAN you?

h: whoever said i was gay4pay

h: i’m gay4free like a fucking moron

s: no no no! figuratively!!!

h: everything is literal in héloïse’s fuck house

m: Not this shit again

h: yes this shit again

h: it’s always this shit

_ héloïse renamed the conversation to “come on and slam and welcome 2 the yam”. _

h: FUCK

h: fucking autocorrect

_ héloïse renamed the conversation to “come on and slam and welcome 2 the jam”. _

_ marianne renamed the conversation to “come on and slam and welcome 2 the yam”. _

m: I like yams

h: fine if u like yams so much take this asshole

_ héloïse renamed the conversation to “marianne’s coochie smells like a fatass rotten yam”. _

m: What the fuck is wrong with you

h: everything baby <3

_ marianne renamed the conversation to “Héloïse uses 3-in-1 shampoo conditioner body wash”. _

h: ...

h: i have NEVER

h: been MORE

h: OFFENDED BY

h: ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING

h: IN MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_ héloïse renamed the conversation to “EAT MON ASS DICKFINGERS”. _

s: omg guys settle down!!

s: no more lover’s quarrels

s: i'm going to have an aneurysm

m: So are we just supposed to leave the group chat name like this forever

s: if it’ll pacify héloïse, yes

h: héloïse: 1

h: mary-anne “dickfingers” burger king: 0

m: Okay Sophie we’re going to dip

m: There’s some unfinished business we need to deal with alone

s: that sounds both threatening and mildly sexual D:

m: Oh, it’s both

s: well 

s: guess that’s due for me to leave!!!

s: bye guys!!!!!!

m: See you Sophie

☆★☆

???: Héloïse? Hi!

h: who is this

???: You know who this is!

h: i don’t actually

h: and if this is a prank it’s a pretty fucking pathetic one 

???: Why would I ever try to prank the most gorgeous woman in the world?

h: idk if u love pain and misery

???: Well, good thing that I only love beautiful things, like you!

h: ok so u r only talking abt my looks which means u r obviously a straight man

???: Hey, now that’s a little rude!

???: I just don’t know you that well yet.

h: yeah and it’ll stay that way fuckhead

_ number blocked _

☆★☆

m: Héloïseeeeee

m: Before you hop into the shower what do you want for dinner

h: r u making me dinner? wtf

h: u don’t have 2 do that

m: No, I’m making us dinner

m: :)

h: awww

h: gay of u

m: That is the point

h: stfu

h: idk what do i have

m: Ummm

m: A copious amount of Ramen?

m: Trader Joe’s microwave rice??

m: Lunch meat???

m: Gushers??????

m: Wtf you eat like a twelve-year old who is now allowed to stay home alone and has basic knowledge of kitchen appliances

h: ya AND

h: n e way there should be some kind of pasta in the cabinets near the fridge

h: and i should have milk cheese and shrooms

h: could make 4 a baller pasta

m: You’re right you’re right

m: I’ll get that started for us, you get in your shower

h: i will ;-)

m: Héloïse if you come out of the shower into the kitchen with no clothes on I will never forgive you

h: ya bc u won’t have TIME 2 bc you’ll b having epic gay sex

m: In all seriousness we shouldn’t again tonight

m: We’ve already had enough today

h: it was only three times ;-((

m: You make it sound like you’re dying from the plague and the only cure is gay sex

h: that’s bc i am

h: the plague of heteronormativity

m: Ouch

m: Deep

m: Okay get your dirty ass in the shower

h: ok :^)

m: And when you come out, YOU BETTER BE FULLY CLOTHED

h: ok :^(

☆★☆

h: daddy long dick just landed in la baby, what’s good

m: Does that mean you’ve just gotten out of the shower

h: yes it does omg u r so fluent in héloïse now

m: Wish I wasn’t

h: u sayyyyy that but u don’t meannnnn that

m: Maybe so

h: whatcha cooking

m: Shouldn’t you be getting dressed

h: bitch i am

h: so i don’t tempt you into the land of ~*~EPIC GAY SEX~*~

m: Please stop saying that

h: pourquoi

h: what’s wrong w

h: $!!!~*~*~*%-?!EPIC GAY SEX!?-%~*~*~*!!!$

m: Everything

m: Please get dressed

h: ;^( fine

h: how is dinner coming

m: It’s almost done since your stupid ass has been lollygagging in the bathroom fucking typing an excessive amount of symbols around phrases that shouldn’t be typed

h: lollygagging????

h: how old r u, 40?????

h: wait omg that makes u a milf……..

m: I thought I was the MILFhunter in this relationship

h: well not anymore pussyboy

h: fucking my mom is OUT. marianne the milf is IN

m: Actually fucking your mom never went out of style

m: She can attest to that herself ;)

h: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

h: [ [ it_keeps_happening.jpg ](https://imgur.com/a/C03HmQO) ]

m: Maybe stop setting the your mom jokes up so easily and get your ass dressed and out here and I’ll stop

h: ok fine i’m coming >:^(

m: :-)

☆★☆

h: marianne my dear i think that was perhaps the coziest most comfortable days of my life dinner was amazing u r amazing and u r truly an angel on earth

m: So like a person

h: don’t quote parks and rec at me u heathen

m: In all seriousness of course

m: If you haven’t figured it out by now I really like spending time with you Héloïse

m: And I really like you in general

m: You can thank my father for my cooking skills though, when he was constantly busy at work someone had to cook for my brothers

m: ‘Tis the burden of being the oldest sibling

h: i wouldn’t kno

h: but i rly like spending time w u too marianne i don’t think i’ve ever felt this connected 2 some1 b4

h: i just have 2 ask u something

m: Yes?

h: what r we now

m: Well, gay, for one

h: stfu

h: u kno that’s not what i meant

m: Okay, okay, jokes aside

m: Can we just be us?

h: wdym

m: Like, not really label anything

m: At least for now

h: oh yeah

h: but is it okay if i call us lovers

h: like, not 2 anybody else and not in a weird way

h: like in a tender forbidden romance erased from the history books kind of way

h: just like. between us

h: bc i feel like what we have is very once-in-a-hundred-years only preserved via only survived by a few letters and other small sentimental trinkets and such only for historians to discover us later on and deny the fact we were completely enraptured with each other

m: Waxing poetic huh

h: ya and what of it

m: It’s sweet

m: You’re sweet, Héloïse.

m: Beneath all your dumb jokes you’re soft and full of a brimming joy

h: stfu gay ass

m: Oh so you can write me gay poetry via text but I can’t say two soft things about you

h: my BAD BOY IMAGE marianne!!!!!!!!!!

m: Yeah yeah

m: But no, I think the word “lovers” suits us

h: :’^)

h: oh. another question 

m: Yeah shoot

h: should we tell sophie

m: Dude she already knows lol

h: were we that obvious

m: Well yes and no

m: I kind of called her in a panic last night and told her we kissed?

h: what a co-winky-dink i told her a few days ago i might have f-words for some1

m: Feelings???

h: ya

h: 2 embarrassed 2 type that gay shit out

m: The fact we both went to Sophie for romance advice >>>

h: our minds r linked

h: that’s why we r gay married

m: Damn straight

h: don’t u mean damn gay

m: Ah yes my bad

m: Should we announce it to her though??? So she knows for sure that it’s like a thing and not just a one night stand

h: ya sure i got it

☆★☆

_ EAT MON ASS DICKFINGERS _

_ 8:32 p.m. _

_ héloïse renamed the conversation to “mary-anne and i had >?!!!~*~*~EPIC GAY SEX~*~*~!!!?<“. _

s: uh

h: marianne and i

h: 69~^~*~*$~*$~!!!FUCKED!!!~$*~$*~*~^~69

s: ...congrats?

s: i want to be supportive but i don’t know how :(

m: What Héloïse is trying to say is that we are officially unofficially an item

s: woah!!! congrats guys!!!!!!

s: wait, what do you mean officially unofficially?

m: Well we’re not labeling it but we’re together

s: oh sweet!!!!!!!

s: nice job guys, was kinda waiting for it to happen hahaha

h: ur patience paid off bc now we r officially

h: =+=~*~*>!>!>!?!?!FUCKING!?!?!<!<!<*~*~=+=

s: well

s: i’m happy for you two!!!!!!! good to see one of my treasured friends and one of my new friends find happiness with each other :))))

h: ugh sophie u r so fucking wholesome it rots my insides

s: D:

m: She means that in a good way I promise

s: good!!!!!!!! well

_ sophie renamed the conversation to “just hitched!”. _

m: Hell yeah

m: That’s what it’s all-a-fucking-bout baby

h: i thot we already got married

m: We can do it again

h: fuuuuuck yeah

m: Okay I’m actually tired as fuck from the events of the past few… whatever so I’m going to get to bed

s: okay!!!! goodnight marianne, sleep well!!!!!!!

h: good nite sleep tite don’t let the héloïse under ur bed bite

m: You don’t even know where my apartment is

h: i’ll figure it out

m: Okay goodnight!

s: gn!!!!

h: good night mary-anne <33

☆★☆

h: sophie

s: what? what’s up??

h: so i got a strange txt from an unknown number 2day

h: and this (assumedly) man kept complimenting me

h: and he knew my name

h: and he said i knew who he was

s: uh oh!!! do you think you could know who it is??

h: idk

h: i have a few suspicions but not anything definite for rn

s: well, maybe just think a little harder!!!

s: what would a random man be texting you about if he knows your name and is relentlessly complimenting you??

h: hmmm

h: man complimenting me

h: knows my name

h: unfamiliar number

h: wait

h: okay fuck. i know who it is now

s: who????

h: doesn’t matter

h: but i’m going to stop this problem with my own 2 hands b4 it spreads

h: or i’ll die trying

s: eeekkk!! please don’t héloïse :((

h: figure of speech

h: but ik who it is now, and i can handle the situation myself

s: you sure you don’t need any help or backup?

h: ya

h: thx 4 the offer sophie but i really don’t

h: this is a problem i have to take on all by myself

s: you’re sure you’re sure???

s: you won’t even accept marianne’s help if i enlist her????

h: yes

h: plz don’t tell her tho

h: i can handle this on my own

s: if you’re certain…

h: oh, i am

h: absolutely certain

☆★☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay Fear, anyone???? things r heating up........ héloïse cannot escape her fate forever........... also THANK YOU ALL for all the support on the last chapter, it really does mean a lot, even if i don’t respond to your comment. this chapter is a bit lighter in tone and content but there is also more going on in the background............... uaaggehehagahg. also: i’ve been thinking about how long this fic will be, and i’ve made the estimation of around 14-20 chapters. nothing’s set in stone yet, as i write as i go (and file away stuff i don’t want to put in the chapter i’m currently digging away at in my extras to add later) so we will see, but that’s my estimation. remember that your support means the world to me, i got a very sweet anon yesterday and i was so touched. so, by all means, please leave comments & kudos and send me a tumblr anon if you feel so obliged. hope you enjoyed this chapter, have a beautiful day!!!!!!  
> ☆★☆  
> torture me on tumblr:  
> krookodyke.tumblr.com


	9. la décision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Héloïse enjoys her time with Marianne in the present, she has to focus on a more difficult hurdle; the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was anyone else scared????? yeah me too. a brand-new chapter in which héloïse has to think about THINGS and STUFF....... and marianne and sophie ponder what such things and stuff could be. comments & kudos always appreciated, have a beautiful day <3

c: Hi, Héloïse. Just wanted to ask if you got the package Theo sent you.

h: oh is that the fucker’s name

h: cause i was just going 2 say

h: can u pls tell him to stop sending me shit i don’t want

h: and also yesterday he texted me out of fucking nowhere and was being all sus and just hurling compliments at me like the only thing i am is a pretty face

c: Héloïse, be grateful.

c: He’s a nice man getting you nice things and telling you nice things. Is that such a bad thing?

h: no he’s a man attempting 2 buy my affections and objectify me

h: like that shit’s gonna fucking work

c: Language.

h: y did u even give him my number

c: I knew I wouldn’t be able to talk some sense into you, but I figured perhaps he could.

h: well he can’t

h: since he obviously just wants me as a fucking trophy wife or something

c: Just because a man compliments you, you jump to the conclusion he wants to objectify you?

h: since he didn’t say anything else abt me, ya i do

h: and i’m getting tired of all this shit

h: the fucking gifts, the lame attempts 2 court me, the desperation of it all

h: i don’t even fucking drink beer. and the book he sent me yesterday is spineless drivel

h: i’ve been telling u again and again u gotta accept this marriage shit can’t work mom

h: it doesn’t make sense anymore

h: u can sell the house in france 4 something smaller u don’t need all that space

h: and u certainly don’t need 2 marry me off for the cash and the clout

c: Héloïse, I want you to be happy, believe it or not.

c: That’s what this is for, at the end of the day. To make sure you’re safe and happy before I eventually pass away.

h: and the only way u can think of doing that is marrying me to capitalist jr

c: He’ll take care of you. He’ll make you happy. He’ll enrich your life, and he’ll give you a child. Does that sound like such a bad option?

h: maybe u would be content w that mom but i can tell u i wouldn’t

h: i can’t just be some fucking idle housewife 2 italian elon musk while he lives out his dreams

h: u want me 2 set aside my dreams 4 all of his

c: May is approaching quickly, Héloïse. You remember what happens on the day of your graduation, right?

h: yes ik mom

h: u fly in here then we fly out 2 milan for a week

h: but it doesn’t have 2 be that way

h: can’t i do my own thing 4 once

c: You’ve been “doing your own thing” for your entire life.

c: But now it’s time to grow up and face the real world, Héloïse. You can’t run away from your problems.

c: Not to America, not to France, not to anywhere in the world. 

h: i’ll keep fucking running mom

c: Okay, Héloïse. I think you should take a step back and breathe.

h: stop acting like i’m fucking hysterical

h: this has been a long time coming

c: Héloïse, be serious. What did you think staying in America was if not a distraction?

h: idk, me following my dreams and distancing myself from whatever the fuck u have going on???

h: at this point idfc if we go back 2 france

h: but if u send me to milan with that fucking loser i’ll no longer be ur daughter

c: Something tells me you haven’t been my daughter in quite a while.

h: low fucking blow mom

h: low fucking blow

c: Héloïse, I don’t want to upset you. I’m sorry if that last remark came out that way, but that’s not the point. The point is to secure a future for you, now that you’re about to graduate from college.

c: You’ve gotten your education, and once you marry him, you can pursue whatever you please with his wealth.

h: something tells me that won’t fucking happen

h: something tells me he’s just gonna fucking make me into a housewife 4 the fucking kids he’ll make me have

c: You’re so quick to jump to these conclusions when you haven’t had a proper conversation with him.

h: bc ik how men like him work

h: and ik how their primitive fucking brains operate too

c: Okay, I’m going to take a step back now before I upset you any further.

c: But please reflect on the words you’ve said not only in regards to me, but how they frame Theo. Not only that, but how quick you jump to criticize a life you don’t even know.

h: mom ik that fucking life

h: bc i’ve seen u go thru it ur entire life and i KNOW that’s not something i want

c: Your father was the same way, you know.

c: Quick to resistance. He wished not to marry me, but to go off on his own adventures, just like you wish to do now.

h: and the fucking marriage fucking killed him mom

h: he fucking smoked himself to death because of all the stress of the fucking household and he died RIGHT before my 5th fucking birthday mom

h: that’s not something you should WANT me to fucking experience

c: Okay, I’m actually going to take a step back now and let you cool off. I know your anger comes to the fore very often.

h: more like every single time u bring up traumatizing me in the same way as u or dad lol

c: Please reflect on your actions and their consequences, Héloïse.

c: I’ll talk to you later.

c: Love you.

h: ya u 2 bye mom

☆★☆

h: hey marianne

m: What’s up?

h: can i come over

m: Yeah for sure, when?

h: god bless you

h: um idk whenever you’re free

h: i just finished suffering thru my two morning lectures so like idk whenever is best

m: I’m still in my 12 o’ clock lecture, I’ll text you when I get out of it if that’s fine?

h: ya that’s perfect

m: Do you need a ride?

h: no i’m fine i don’t want u 2 use ur gas and time on me

h: and i don’t think ur apartment could be too far out of the way 4 alternative methods of transport

m: I mean it really isn’t

m: But if it’s farther than anticipated I can send you over some money to take a bus or something

m: Or call an Uber idk whatever works

h: i have my bike but u r too sweet marianne

m: Just doing my best :-)

h: omg………..

h: u FINALLY gave him a nose

m: I figure he should be able to breathe

h: i’m so proud :-’)

h: but no it’s no trouble just lmk your address and whenever u get out of class and i’ll come over

m: Cool cool

m: Is there a reason you want me to come over?

h: is wanting 2 see u not enough

m: Of course not

m: I was just curious if there was any specific reason

m: Or if there’s anything you want to do

h: can we kiss perhaps

h: (no homo)

h: (since i said no homo it’s not g*y)

m: Yes but I think it just might be gay

h: oh nooooooooooooo

h: my empire of no homoland has fallen and crumbled into a million tiny pieces

h: without my kingdom does that mean i’m a lesbian now

m: Only if you marry the princess of Lesbos, Marianne “Dickfingers” Betrand

m: She’s next in line for the throne so if you marry her the king might be willing to step down and let you two be gay queens

h: didn’t i already marry her

m: No you married Marianne “Dickfingers” Burger King, one of her descendants

h: so if i marry this marianne will i officially become a lesbian

m: Yep

m: With an official ID and everything

h: sick nasty

m: You have got to stop saying that

h: wtf do u mean i’ve only said it twice

m: And twice will turn into thrice and so on and so forth

h >:-(

h: but actually we can just hang out ig

m: Are you sure just want that

h: fine fine fine

h: u got me

h: i would simply like 2 be held

m: Gay ass

h: stfu

h: i’m only gay w u asshole

h: besides u smell nice and u have soft hair

m: Very articulate

h: once again, stfu

h: i’m not waxing poetic as 2 not embarrass myself

m: Well go on

m: Embarrass yourself ;)

h: maybe later d’accord now i’m a little flustered

m: Oh I can do worse

h: aren’t u in CLASS

h: why tf r u trying to get in my pants NOW

m: Horniness waits for no one

h: well make it fucking wait

h: you’ll txt me when u get out of class ya

m: Of course

h: sweet

h: talk 2 u later mary-anne <33

m: Talk to you laterrrrrrrr love

☆★☆

m: Bonjour

m: It’s officially over and I’m free

m: I’m going to be at my apartment soon but

m: I would recommend getting a move on soon

h: ok ya i will

h: i just have a few Things to pack up first

m: Oh, the strap?

h: FSGSHSJSHSJSBDJD NOOOOO

h: GO TO FUCKING JAILLKKKLLFKSHDJDN

m: What can I say I love teasing you

h: well my easily distracted and very imaginative mind DOES NOT

h: just stop being a dyke for ONE SECOND!!!!!!!!!!!

m: No promises ;)

h: one day u will have 2 answer 4 ur crimes mary-anne & god will not be so merciful

h: N E WAY

h: i’m setting off now will let u kno when i get 2 ur complex

m: How long should you be

h: idk not too long

h: maybe like ~15 minutes since ur place is like five minutes via car from mine

m: Okay sick

m: I will see and I will kiss your beautiful face very soon :)

h: yeah yeah i bet you will loverboy

☆★☆

h: ok ok i’m here

m: Yeehaw

h: oh so u r a cowboy again huh

m: You don’t just change back

m: I’ve always been a cowboy stupid

h: whatever u say

h: what floor is it again

m: Third

h: on god???

h: why would u subject me to that

m: To be fair I don’t think I knew when picking said apartment that a very charming and stupidly cute blonde girl would be biking here to see me

h: u and ur fucking compliments

h: ok i’m finally on the third floor

m: You make it sound like a Herculean effort

h: and it WAS

m: Don’t you bike often?

h: yes but WALKING is for the PEASANTRY

m: Then why didn’t you take the elevator

h: didn’t want 2 interact w ppl

m: Fair

h: ok where’s yr room cumslut

m: Why can’t you be normal and call me regular pet names

h: don’t feel like it

m: And didn’t I tell you all this when I gave you my address?

h: no u just gave the street address and none of that shit remember

m: It seems I did

m: My mistake

m: Anyway it’s Room 28

h: hmmm

m: What?

m: Is 28 an inherently gay number or something??

h: no but we can make it 1

m: Maybe 28 will be our always

h: omg it’s like the fault in our stars

h: wait whose shailene woodley

m: Historically? You

h: stfu

h: i have ansel elgort’s boyish charm

m: Debatable

h: it’s not debatable

h: what is my endless wardrobe of button ups if NOT the epitome of boyish charm

m: Rich girl privilege

h: [ [ i_hate_it_here.mp4 ](https://youtu.be/v5SkY4cBQCw) ]

h: why won’t u let me be ansel elgort

m: Because you’re not?

h: says who

m: Me, for one

m: Also I was and have been courting you just like Ansel Elgort courted Hazel Grace

h: y can u remember only one of their names

m: I never read it as a teenager

m: My little cousin forced me to see it with her because I was the only one who could drive that was willing to take her but I kinda slept through the whole thing

m: Also something tells me you can’t remember the guy’s name either

h: and what of it

m: I’m just saying

m: But I’m obviously him especially because I top so

h: you absolute DUMBASS

h: we’re BOTH tops

h: u just show it more easily

m: I still show it more

h: r u fucking joshing with me rn

h: cause u better be

m: No I’m draking with you right now

h: u know what,

m: What, Héloïse? :)

h: we r not arguing abt this.

h: i literally fucking refuse 2 argue abt something this primitive

h: if i continue this argument i’ll feel like a 14 year old on kink instagram

h: so we r both tops get the fuck over urself u smug ass bitch

m: Make me.

h: u horny ass bitch

m: I’ve never been horny in my life IDK what you’re talking about

h: ok fucking N E WAY!!!!!

h: i FINALLY found ur dumb ass gay loser room for dumb ass gay losers

h: [ [ let_me_in.mp4 ](https://youtu.be/LJ5nV9aKthU) ]

m: Geez okay

m: Hi :)

☆★☆

m: Sophie I’m ‘bout to cry real tears

m: Héloïse asked to come over and she brought me a cute ass charcuterie platter with so many cute sliced meats and cheeses that she all did herself and now we’re snuggling on the couch

m: She fell asleep as we were watching TV and oh my God she’s so fucking precious

s: omgggggg

s: héloïse is such a romantic but she never shows it so when she does my heart melts just a little :’)))

m: Wait fr?

s: yes dummy!!

s: it also applies just in general she’s very tender even if she may not show it

m: Oh she does with me

m: To which I’m very grateful

s: you guys really said gay rights :’)

m: On God

s: also marianne i have a question

m: Sure, shoot

s: did héloïse mention to you anything about a mysterious number texting her?

s: or more specifically who could be texting her?

m: Uhhh no? But yesterday she had a weird package on her front porch and when I asked her about it she told me the sender shouldn’t have sent it

s: hmmm

s: sounds like we have a mystery on our hands

s: do you think the two events are connected?

m: It’s likely

s: hmmmmm

s: my best guess is it’s related to something héloïse doesn’t want to talk about

m: Something with her mom maybe?

s: it’s very possible!

m: Idk if she necessarily fought with her mom again though

s: i think you’re right

s: maybe her mom is trying to get her to move back to france and she wants to stay in america?

s: i'm not all too sure but i feel like it’s something momentous

m: Oh you know what I feel like that’s very possible given than one comment Héloïse made about being in a completely different place after college

s: hmmm

s: well i get why she wouldn’t want to tell us that

s: then what about the mysterious text though?

m: Maybe her mom tried to get someone to reach out to her and convince her to come back to France?

s: i’m not sure, i’m not 100% sold on this theory yet

m: Yeah me neither

m: But it’s the best guess we got for the moment so we’ll just have to go with it

s: and i’m sure héloïse will tell us what’s going on eventually

m: I mean I definitely hope she will

m: Speak of the devil Sleeping Beauty is stirring from her spot on my lap

s: awwww you guys are too cute

s: talk to you later then?

m: Yeah for sure

m: Bye Soph!!

☆★☆

h: marianneeeeeeeee

h: ty so much for letting me come over and making my monday a hell of a lot better

h: u r an angel on earth

m: Of course what else am I here for

h: sex

h: jk

m: Objectifying women? Really?

m: Your internalized misogyny is showing

h: i’m obviously KIDDING u fucking douchecanoe

h: obviously u r so much more than that

h: u r extremely sweet and understanding no matter what

h: u always get what i have to say and never make me feel stupid for it

h: not 2 mention u r the prettiest girl on earth and

h: …

h: i'm so very lucky to know you and share my affection with u now

m: Awwww Héloïse you’re just a big fucking teddy bear

h: am NOT

m: See your “bad boy image” was just hiding a big tender bitch who loves cuddling

h: and what the fuck abt it

m: Nothing :)

m: You’re just cute

h: >:-(

h: oh marianne u kno what

m: Quoi?

h: we should have a. real date

h: perhaps tmrw we could get fucking. pancakes

m: Oh my God hell yeah

h: also bc ik u don’t have any morning lectures and my first lecture isn’t until 12

m: That would be perfect I fucking love pancakes but I haven’t had them in ages

m: In my hometown there was this small little café downtown that served the best pancakes and waffles and I was so depressed when it closed down so

m: You literally read my fucking mind

h: pancake date pancake date pancake da

m: Yeahhhhhhhhh babyyyyyyyyyyyy

m: God is good sometimes

h: sometimes yes

m: Okay I gotta finish some shit for my afternoon lectures tomorrow so I will text you tomorrow morning?

h: wait what time r we getting pancakes

m: Does 9:30 work?

h: oh yes ma’am that’s perfect

m: Okay then

m: I will see your pretty pretty face tomorrow morning :)

h: not if i kiss u first

m: Gay

h: u kno it :^)

☆★☆

h: mom

c: Have you calmed down from your earlier temper-tantrum Héloïse?

h: don’t call it that

h: i’ve made a decision

h: i’ll marry the stupid fucking guy okay

c: Oh, so you’ll cooperate? Perfect!

c: I can schedule Theo to come to the house in Milan the day after we fly in so you can get your bearings and we can prepare the marriage a week after his arrival.

h: hold on mom i have a condition

h: u need 2 let me enjoy the rest of my college experience in peace

h: no packages from suitors, or interference in anything

h: things r really good rn and i don’t want 2 think abt the future

h: for once i want 2 live in the present and enjoy it as much as possible

c: Okay, Héloïse.

h: okay?

c: Yes. I’ll tell him not to send you anything, or try to visit you, or anything similar.

c: I might ask you to contact him, but for the time being, no.

c: I’m so glad you’ve decided to cooperate, dear. Trust me, this is the right choice. You won’t regret it.

h: i hope not

h: i don’t need anymore regrets

☆★☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i do not support ansel elgort in any capacity. as this fic takes place in 2019, they are unbeknownst to his predator status. i do not endorse him in any way, shape or form.   
> but in more EXCITING words i have to say, i’ve started a twitter for fanfic stuff!!!! it’s @larvitarao3. i have a main twitter i use for dumb jokes and “stan” stuff ig, but @larvitarao3 is where i talk fanfic, and talk about coming updates, and maybe even some PREVIEWS. you can also message me there for any questions, comments, and concerns, if you don’t feel comfortable w messaging me on tumblr or writing in the ao3 comments. so, whoopee!!  
> as always, thank you so very much for reading and for your support!!!!! this will be the last chapter published in june, so, happy pride month!!!!!!! comments, kudos, tumblr asks, and DMs of any sorts welcomed and encouraged. happy tuesday!  
> ☆★☆  
> torture me on tumblr:  
> krookodyke.tumblr.com


	10. le matin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Héloïse and Marianne go on a date and take Sophie for her procedure in the midst of Héloïse deciding when to reveal to Marianne her horrible secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, but... it’s here now!!!! yippee!!!! don’t worry, i’ll NEVER abandon this baby before it’s finished. comments & kudos always appreciated!

m: Good morning :)

h: good morning 2 u too dear

h: r u ready for panned cake

m: Very much so

m: Although personally I think waffles are better

m: But don’t get me wrong, they’re still both amazing, obviously

m: But waffles are superior

h: u will die in seven days

m: [ [ why_are_you_booing_me.jpg ](https://imgur.com/a/31fKwyv) ]

h: but u r not right

h: u r gay and wrong and u smell

m: You don’t mean that

h: actually i do

h: bc i didn’t say u smell bad necessarily

h: u actually smell like sandalwood & the fragrant scent of any number of art supplies

h: personally my favorite when u smell of oil paints :~) makes me feel like i’m in my own museum of marianne

m: What would a museum of Marianne consist of

h: idk but i’d be the curator

m: Awwww

m: Gay

h: god if i had a shot everytime we said something the other said was gay or pulled a no homo i think i’d have alcohol poisoning

m: Yeah and

h: nothing abt it we just do it a lot

h: we r still going w sophie tmrw ofc

m: Yeah

h: ok i was just making sure

m: BTW I’m almost ready so is it okay if I leave my apartment a bit earlier

m: We’d be able to spend some more time together ;)

h: don’t tempt me w ur siren song

m: Too bad

m: Consider yourself thoroughly tempted

h: grrrrrr

h: but yes that’s fine i showered last nite so i just have 2 throw some clothes on

m: ...Wait do you sleep naked??

h: wtf NO????????? what r u ON

h: y r u always thinking these perverted thoughts abt me jesus

h: besides u KNO i only sleep w oversized shirts or sweatshirts n e way

h: (& underwear ofc)

m: Well yeah I know Sunday morning you changed into a big tee but I didn’t know if you were just humoring me so we wouldn’t distract each other any further

h: well no

h: i do not sleep naked that’s nasty

h: my pussy will be away but my legs will be OUT

m: You do have great thighs

h: stop

h: 2 early for this

m: It’s never too early ;)

h: N E WAY

h: i am ready 4 whenever u r ready 2 speed over here

m: Yeah lemme just slip my shoes on

h: or come w/o shoes

h: lemme see ur tasty-ass toes

m: Héloïse…

h: i’m JOKING jfc

h: OBVIOUSLY i’m not a fucking weirdo w a foot fetish and OBVIOUSLY if i really wanted 2 suck ur toes i would’ve done so by now

m: Okay let’s stop talking about this we’re about to go out to eat

h: oh right good idea sfsgshsgsjsh

m: Okay I’m leaving rn :) I will see your pretty face very soon

h: ok word

h: ok mary-anne inquiry 4 u while u r “””driving””” like some kind of straight person

h: why is it that on men mullets look like the greasiest, most hideous shit on this good green earth

h: but on WOMEN it’s very sexy & cool & modern

h: i do not get it

h: my mind is always boggled that such a widely bashed hairstyle can look godly on women

h: plz explain

m: Okay pulling in rn but are you telling me to get a mullet

h: NO (maybe)

m: Which is it

h: don’t get a mullet (plz get a mullet)

m: If I ever cut my hair short I’ll grow it out to mullet length okay? Sheesh

m: Also women look better with mullets because women are better at everything

m: Now come out to the car

h: will do cap’n :^)

☆★☆

_ just hitched! _

_ tuesday, 9:17 a.m. _

h: bonjourno

_ héloïse renamed the conversation to “marianne can’t drive: the musical”. _

h: featuring such hits as

h: “héloïse fucking dies” and “big ass pothole”

h: not 2 mention my personal favorite

h: “dead turtle (reprise)”

h: rly hoping the tonys will pay marianne can’t drive the recognition it deserves

s: um

s: when did marianne run over a turtle??

h: roughly five minutes ago

h: we felt something bumpy and i told her to stop so we stopped on the side of the road &

h: sure enough

h: a huge ass fucking turtle

h: smashed by marianne’s reckless driving

s: oh no!!! D:

s: what did you guys do?????

h: marianne cried a little as we had a makeshift funeral 4 the little mofo

h: & we gave him a proper burial

h: rest in penis my man frank betrand-micheaux, 201?-2019

s: rest in pieces indeed :’(( poor lil guy

s: where did the frank part come from?? at this point i’ve learned not to question the fact you guys adopted a dead turtle

h: partly from frank ocean, partly from that cartoon of my man franklin the turtle

s: i see i see

s: for the good of the midwestern wildlife and marianne’s mental health, i hope you guys don’t run over anymore forest creatures :((

h: yeah me 2

h: unless marianne is trying 2 and is a ROTC kid in disguise and is hunting roadkill for pelts

m: Yeah fat chance

m: I don’t know why you would tell Sophie I cried at the turtle I ran over so thanks for that Héloïse

h: no problem dear <33

s: what are you guys up to?

h: fist official date

h: *first fuck

m: Héloïse you didn’t tell me you were into fisting

h: STOP

h: i’m NOT into fisting and i’m NOT into toes i’m just into ROMANCE and GAY MARRIAGE

h: and us getting pancakes at 9:30 am is romance

s: aw a breakfast date!! so cute

s: have fun you guys!!!!

m: We will, as long as Héloïse doesn’t pull out anymore of her weird kinks on me

h: THERE R NO WEIRD KINKS GET A JOB

m: Yeah rifsshsgxhydhdjshhHfjf

m: fucichdkdjddndkdJhHjKsmdnbh);):!

s: i’m noticing signs of a struggle

m: Yeah no kidding

m: We just got seated in a booth and Héloïse tried to wrestle my phone out of my hands again

h: ya i’ll wrestle more than ur phone out of ur hands next time

h: stop glaring at me from across the table

h: take a picture it’ll last longer y don’t u

m: I just don’t know what the fuck that means????

m: It’s such a bizarre fucking thing to say

s: i think she means like next time she’ll be wrestling a weapon out of your hands?

s: not sure but i think my interpretation is pretty good

h: what i mean is 4 me 2 kno……. and u clowns 2 never find out

m: That’s so fucking ominous and for what

h: 4 my image

h: duh

s: okay!!!! i have to start getting ready atm and i feel like you guys should air out your bickering in person rather than in a group chat with me

h: we do NOT bicker

s: i’ve said it before and i’ll say it again: like an old married couple

m: Eh Sophie’s right

h: can’t believe this

h: betrayed by my own wife

m: I’ll be your ex-wife if you don’t stop complaining

h: >:-(

h: fine…

h: we will dispute this irl. see u l8r soph

s: bye guys!!! have fun on your date :D

h: oh we will ;^)

☆★☆

h: mary-anneeeeee

h: what a qt little date that was

h: ty 4 paying btw, what a gentleman

m: Of course

m: And what can I say, I’m a chivalrous young man

h: u kno u may’ve ran over a turtle but u also ran over… my heart <3

m: ??? Is that supposed to be a fucking compliment???

h: take it or leave it ok sometimes i can wax poetic other times it is relentless dick jokes and shit like that

m: Well I suppose I will take it

h: as u should

h: we should have another date soon tho

h: maybe like dinner??? perhaps friday night if u would b free

h: it feels like time is going so fast tho ahahaha

m: Yeah you’re right April’s almost over

m: But we might as well try and make the best of it then right?

h: ha yeah

h: of course

h: i have 2 get 2 class, see u tmrw???

m: For sure :)

☆★☆

_ number unblocked _

h: hi theo

t: Ah! Héloïse! Finally, released from my prison of having my number blocked.

t: To what do I owe the pleasure?

h: did my mom tell u my conditions

t: Conditions?

h: u kno

t: Oh yeah, she mentioned no more packages to your apartment

t: Can I ask why?? I don’t understand why you wouldn’t want to accept my gracious gifts lol

h: theo i have a very carefully cultivated life here at university

h: and to a larger extent, america

h: so pieces of my other life coming 2 my door is not a welcomed guest

t: But they’re nice gifts, aren’t they??

t: I listened to your mom about what you might want and made my own decisions on the matter

h: …

h: theo, have u ever been in love?

t: I think so, once or twice.

t: Why?

h: love can be fucking terrifying

h: but once u embalm urself in it

h: it’s freeing. emancipating.

h: the other person feels like some1 u can grow & develop w

h: and some1 u can always come back 2 at the end of the day

h: so the idea of losing a mutual love, an equal love like that,

h: can be just as terrifying as the notion of falling in love itself

t: With all due respect Héloïse, I don’t understand what this has to do with me sending gifts to your apartment.

h: well if u don’t understand it then i’m afraid u don’t understand me

h: talk to u later, bye

☆★☆

_ marianne can’t drive: the musical _

_ wednesday, 7:16 a.m. _

h: wakey wakey baby clowns

m: Bitch I’m older than you

h: wöt

h: no u r not

m: Dude yes I am wtf are you on

m: You’re a Scorpio and I’m literally a Libra???

h: wait how did u kno my bday

s: sorry!!!!

h: sophie u traitor

h: i trusted u not 2 disclose my bday and here we r

s: i couldn’t help myself!! marianne wanted to know your zodiac compatibility and so did i :(

h: but those r only our sun signs

h: there’s so much more 2 consider

m: Okay okay no zodiac shit this early in the morning I mustn’t

h: mustn’t???? did u just switch into a fucking medieval peasant

h: “oh hark bartholomew i simply mustn’t think of thy stars with thy fair maiden thy sun is too nigh”

m: It’s a fun word

m: Don’t be a dick

h: u kno i can never promise that

s: anyway!!!!

s: typical picking up situation today??

m: Yes

m: I’m going to leave pretty soon, I’d rather we be early rather than late

h: word

m: I just have to throw on my socks and shoes

h: y can’t u just throw on slides

m: Since when am I trying to look like a frat boy?

h: hey now

h: do NOT disrespect slides

m: You also can’t drive in them

h: fuck u

m: Do you bike in slides shithead???

h: yes? tf kinda question

m: Excuse me WHAT

s: héloïse isn’t that a hazard??? D:

h: nothing gets in the way of me biking especially not fashion

m: “Fashion”????? I—

m: Maybe we’ll need to also rush Héloïse into the emergency room for brain damage when we get to the hospital

h: fuck u, again

h: they r comfy and also they show off my socks

m: Okay I’m LEAVING my APARTMENT

h: goodbye

h: ok sophie so today i will obviously b wearing slides 2 spite mary-anne

s: héloïse :((

h: AND. my favorite socks

s: oh no

s: don’t tell me it’s those ones you snatched from the one singular frat party you went to last year?

h: yep

h: it’s those ones

h: and nothing less

s: poor marianne

s: she doesn’t deserve what she’s about to get

h: no she does

h: 4 insulting the god of shoes

s: my dad always calls them slippers

s: i used an old pair of slides as shower shoes for the first week of college and when my dad came to my room the day after we flew here and let me sleep in my dorm to settle in he looked at my shoes and asked me what was up with the slippers

h: that’s it. mr rougeau is dead 2 me

h: out of my will

s: ...my dad was in your will???

h: just in case u died, DUH

m: Sorry to interrupt but Héloïse I am here

m: And anxious to see your choice of socks

h: i’m coming dearest ;^))))

m: The way I’m actually kind of scared

s: oh you should be

m: …

m: Holy fuck

m: I don’t know what I expected but

m: Certainly not fucking

h: WEEDDDDDD SOCCKKSSS HAHAHAHAHAHAH EAT SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

s: i can clearly picture marianne’s disappointed face through her car window now

m: Not mad, just disappointed

h: okay okay we kno now my socks r cool and swag and i have a huge dick BUT

m: mary-ANNE for fuck’s SAKE open your CAR!!!! DOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

m: Sfsgshsgjshdjdjdkf

m: Jesus fuck just opened

h: ok ok

h: after some more glaring at my epic socks we r finally on our way soph

s: yay!!!!

_ héloïse renamed the conversation to “swag yolo awesome gamers”. _

s: i wish i knew what that meant

h: isn’t it OBVIOUS

h: we r cool and swag and yolo and awesome and GAMERS

h: the most oppressed minority

s: um

s: says who??

h: says this

h: [ [ the_most_oppressed_group_of_all.mp4 ](https://youtu.be/s-09gNDsPzQ) ]

s: i wish i never watched that

h: well u did and aren’t u all the better 4 it

s: no :(((

h: don’t b ignorant sophie

h: we must stand up 4 gamer rights

h: oh u kno what

_ héloïse renamed the conversation to “GAMER RIGHTS NOW”. _

s: héloïse if i had a dollar every time you changed the group chat name to something nonsensical i’d be jeff bezos by now

h: ya ya fake news

s: :(

h: gamer fandom grab your misogyny

s: okay now you’re just saying words

h: maybe if u were a TRUE gamer sophie u would understand

h: by the way we r here come outside

h: (the doors r open. ik marianne always has them locked even 4 guests bc she’s dumb and smells like rat poison)

m: Bitch I read that

h: and what u gonna do abt it

s: okay i’m coming!!!! gotta slip my shoes on

s: i really got to thank you guys for coming with me, it’s really sweet of you guys to accompany me

h: duh

h: we’d be shitty friends if we didn’t

s: i still really appreciate it :’)

m: Of course Sophie like Héloïse said it’s the least we can do

h: ok enough corny shit get in the car and let’s GOOOOOOOOO

s: okay!!!!!!! getting out to the car as we speak

h: swag

h: now let’s get this show on da road boys

☆★☆

h: marianne

m: Why are you texting me I’m literally just in the bathroom

h: bc i’m nervous 4 poor sophie

h: ik bc of modern medicine and blah blah it won’t hurt but what if it DOES

h: and something fucks UP and she gets hurt and DIES or something equally gruesome

m: Dude she won’t

m: I mean she could’ve done something earlier but it’s not like it’s going to cost her her life for lateness

h: idk u never kno

m: Hey, listen.

m: I know you’re very worried about her, and it’s sweet.

m: But she’s going to be okay, Héloïse. She’s in the right hands and like you said, modern medicine.

m: It’s not like it’s the fucking 18th century and we’d need to consult witches on how to summon the fetus out of her uterus lol

h: ew don’t say that

m: Too bad it’s been said

h: grrrrrrrrr

m: But it’s going to be okay, alright? I know she’s like the only family you have right now but nothing bad will happen

m: I promise

h: the way u kno exactly what 2 say 2 soothe me… love that for us

m: Me as well :)

h: ok now get out the bathroom shithole so i can mack on u

m: In a hospital waiting room???

h: like u say

h: no ragrets :^)

m: Oh you bitch

m: Coming out rn

m: I’ll smack your face with my face

h: gay

m: That’s the point genius

h: good

h: see u incredibly soon >:3€

☆★☆

h: hey soph how r u doing in the aftermath of it all

h: ik u talked abt the procedure in the car w us and walked us thru it and how it was fine and blah blah

h: but i still worry

h: was it painful? r u okay? do u have massive trauma now?

s: thank you for all your concerns héloïse but i’m alright!! in fact, better than ever

s: it didn’t even hurt all that much and it was pretty quick

s: and it was a weird feeling but i’m okay

s: no trauma sustained hahahahaha!!

s: i appreciate you reaching out to me though it can be easy to disguise that sort of stuff

s: even though we were being so open about it on the ride home

s: i didn’t know marianne had gotten one done before too :o

h: me neither

h: don’t want 2 think abt those circumstances but

h: i’m glad we were able 2 support u

s: and i'm glad you guys were as well!!! it really meant a lot

s: and the sandwiches were a nice surprise, marianne is so thoughtful

h: not 2 say i inspired that but i’m sure i did

h: but she truly is isn’t she

h: she’s gone thru a lot but she doesn’t seem aged, just wise

s: right!!!!

h: oh speaking of that wonderful wonderful girl

h: marianne and i were talking while u were Getting It Done

h: and she was like ik sophie’s the only family u have rn and it hit me

h: u r literally like my little sister and the fact i’m going 2 have 2 leave u much 2 soon will make me cry

s: awwww héloïse!!! please don’t cry ;__;

s: because then i’ll cry and we don’t need that

h: 2 bad bitch

h: tears in these eyes

h: but i’m glad 2 have u now at least

s: thankfully!!! i’m glad i got to spend my freshman year with you :)))

h: stop i’ll actually genuinely cry rn

h: i'm not playing

h: (actually shedding a few tears tho jfc)

s: hey!!! we had fun

h: but i won’t b able 2 come back sophie

h: after the marriage it’ll just b bleak. me and this man forever 4 the rest of my life and so on and so forth

s: why wouldn’t he let you come back???

h: idk

h: u kno r men r, he seems fine but a little possessive so

s: yes unfortunately i do :(((

s: did i tell you the guy who got me pregnant tried to stop me from getting an abortion?

h: excuse me WHAT

h: i’ll beat his fucking ass drop the address

s: it was after the first visit

s: he ghosted me after we hooked up but i still has his number

s: i texted him and just said it outright

s: and he really told me that “it’s immoral and against everything”

s: when i tried to explain to him he didn’t listen and we got in an argument

s: but when he got scary angry i blocked him

h: as u fucking should. fuck men

h: he has no right 2 dictate what U want 2 do w the fetus in UR body

h: fucked up

s: yeah, but thankfully the past is behind me now!!!!

h: and i’m ever glad 4 it

s: but to get back to the topic of héloïse post-graduation, have you told marianne yet?

h: no

h: and i don’t know if i will

s: omg héloïse WHAT????

s: you need to tell her so she’ll value the time you guys have more!!!!!!

h: dude i have NO fucking idea how

s: just tell her you need to be honest with her about something!! she’ll understand i’m sure

h: no no her not understanding isn’t the point

h: it’s the fact that i can’t accept that this’ll end soon

h: and i don’t want her 2 think abt it either

s: héloïse.

s: i get the fear but holding it back isn’t a good idea and you NEED to tell her

h: i still don’t kno

s: please?

s: for me????

h: …

h: u kno what? fine

h: we r going 2 have a dinner date on friday, i’ll tell her then

s: okay good!!!! you better tell her and i’m sure it’ll go well :)))

h: yeah

h: i better

☆★☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so incredibly late...... MY BAD. i had optimistically wanted to publish this by the 5th, but not only was i on vacation, but writer’s block had a solid hold on me, as did my very prevalent ADHD which convinced me to start two NEW projects. (basically, expect a high school theatre kid!héloïse x stage manager!marianne after i finish this behemoth.) HOWEVER. it’s here now!!!! héloïse & marianne doing coupley shit and being dorky :’))) even in the wake of Bad Things To Come. also a reminder that i’ve been posting sneak peeks & other commentary on my twitter, @larvitarao3!!!! also, THANK YOU ALL for all the sweet support be it anons on tumblr or comments or etc. they really mean the world to me and i HIGHLY ENCOURAGE all of it. have a beautiful day, and ty so much for reading!!!!!!  
> ☆★☆  
> torture me on tumblr:  
> krookodyke.tumblr.com


	11. le dîner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Héloïse confronts the fact that everything will be coming to an end sooner than later, by facing her final but most importantly— telling Marianne the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30k words. we did it. UGH. filled with your usual prescription of excessive dumb bullshit, not limited to fake IDs (conventional and unconventional), reckless driving, collaboration, and MORE. enjoy, kudos & comments always appreciated!!!!

_ GAMER RIGHTS NOW _

_ thursday, 8:34 a.m. _

h: bonjour ladies

h: do u kno what today is

m: No day can be normal with you huh

h: no there r normal days

h: but today is not 1

h: can u guess what day it is

m: I really do not want to but I suppose I have no choice

h: correct answer

m: Uhhh

m: Holy Thursday??

h: u dumbass that was LAST thursday

m: Wait fr???

h: yes stupid

h: did u not kno that

m: No my family’s not religious and we stopped celebrating Easter after my brothers grew out of the whole dying eggs thing

s: but you’re never too old to dye eggs!!!

h: ya ur brothers r dumb and they sucked eggs in high school

m: ...Okay

m: Wait hold on if Holy Thursday was last Thursday that means Easter was this past Sunday right??

s: yep!!! because this is the first time i haven’t been home for easter i facetimed my little sisters and dyed eggs with them over facetime

m: Awww that’s cute

m: I didn’t know you had sisters though

s: oh yeah i do!! i guess it never came up hahahaha

s: camille is 11, and lucie is 7

h: and lucie is a fucking MENACE

s: she’s gotten better since you’ve seen her last!! i’m sure she can pronounce your name now

h: i am doubtful over the skills of children under the age of eight

s: like any small child, lucie could not pronounce her Ls well and would call her “héwwoïse”

h: u think it’s adorable until an infant gremlin is running around and shouting “hewwo!!!! hewwo!!!!!!” down the halls

m: H-hewwo Mistew Obwama??

h: [ [ then_perish.jpg ](https://imgur.com/gallery/Rl8eqCl) ]

s: ...are you guys furry roleplaying in front of me?

m: FSGSHSSHSHSJSJSJJD

h: ple

h: i

h: sophie NO in WHAT fucking world

h: it’s a meme it’s a text conversation of some1 speaking in the “hewwo” language and then the other person says the hewwo person is drowning and they bring in obama and the hewwo person says they will do anything and then obama says Then Perish

s: that doesn’t make me feel any better

m: Well

m: We’re not furry roleplaying, thank you very much

m: No matter what Héloïse may want

h: y do u always accuse ME of having weird fetishes tf

m: Idk because it’s funny

h: [ [ not_funny_didnt_laugh.mp4 ](https://youtu.be/5kIH2eGN0yQ) ]

m: Yeah yeah whatever you say

s: honesty héloïse i think it’s sweet that my sisters are obsessed with you

h: the only reason they r is bc u guys always relegated me 2 the role of babysitter when they were over and u and cécile would go into town

h: their obsession is a byproduct of neglect like some kind of freudian shit

h: or stockholm syndrome

s: well you know my mom had to work and your mom did offer

h: yeah yeah

h: but it’s almost like u WANTED me 2 be terrorized by those baby clowns

h: but i would b honored if they were ever so obsessed w me that i was ever their baby gay awakening 

h: like me age eleven watching total drama island and seeing courtney and being like

h: [ [ hope_this_doesnt_awaken_anything.jpg ](https://imgur.com/a/RZBTrnX) ]

m: Wait hold on

m: Your gay awakening was Courtney from Total Drama???

h: ……….….no

s: omg exposed

h: stfu

h: i don’t want to talk abt this anymore

h: goodnight society

_ marianne renamed the conversation to “Héloïse is da jokah babey”. _

h: u kno marianne

h: one day god will make u answer for ur crimes and she will not b so merciful

_ héloïse renamed the conversation to “we live in a society”. _

m: Stop

h: u started the joker memes idiot

s: i like how marianne made fun of you for a childhood crush and now you’re having an argument over joker memes

h: we r always perpetually arguing

h: but not like. how straight ppl do

h: we do it 4 fun and jokes

h: they do it bc they hate each other

m: Idk Héloïse I’m verging on hate with these Joker memes

h: no u r not

h: oh jesus christ i hadn’t realized how much time has passed

h: bitch i gotta get 2 fuckin CLASS

m: Don’t use the Lord’s name in vain

h: u literally AREN’T christian plz die

m: No promises

h: ok goodbye laid ease

s: bye héloïse!!! talk to you later :D

m: See you in class later lol

h: WAIT

h: ...i just remembered. i didn’t tell u guys what kind of thursday it was

s: oh? what kind of thursday is it?

_ héloïse renamed the conversation to “TITS OUT THURSDAY 4EVER” _ .

h: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA FUCK YEAH TITS OUT THURSDAY BABY GIRLLLLLLLL

h: OKAY I’M OUT THIS BITCH

m: [ [ i_expect_nothing_and_yet.jpg ](https://imgur.com/a/N1MqDWk) ]

s: ...ummm okay

s: bye héloïse!!!

m: See your stupid face later motherfucker

h: <3

☆★☆

m: Stop staring at me Mrs. Gay I am trying to do work

m: Besides you know Mr. Mitchell is actually dropping important shit for the final

h: but :^( staring at your pretty pretty face esp when u r concentrating on ur work and ur nose scrunches up and ur eyes harden and there is just that glimmer of passion and :^(( u r so cute how do u expect me to NOT stare at u :^((((

h: and class is almost overrrrrr we can licherally just go over this shit after

m: Well we have to get started on the final anyway

m: Or, you have to get started on your final I guess

h: idk i feel like u have influenced me so much esp in art that it’s basically ours

h: like we r collaborators or something

m: Really? No “muse” stuff?

h: no

h: bc that’s like. such a misogynistic concept and fetishized ideal u kno

h: of the passive woman who just exists for the man’s art

h: and doesn’t participate in the work whatsoever

h: and so often the woman is reduced to the role of the man’s muse and nothing more which makes me SO angry that steam comes out of my fuckin ears like a cartoon character

h: i think of anna karina and jean-luc godard bc she was ALWAYS reduced 2 the muse of this brilliant french new wave director

m: Since when are you a cinephile?

h: ew

h: don’t use that word i’m not a tarantino buff who hates women and who’s favorite movie is like the wolf of wall street or something

h: and i wouldn’t even call myself that. i dabble and have knowledge of a lot of things that’s all

m: More than you give yourself credit for that’s for sure

m: From an objectively technical standpoint your art is pretty good and you have a better grasp on technique than you’d like to admit

h: stop

h: if u keep complimenting me u will go 2 hell b4 u die

h: stop giving me that look u kno exactly what i meant

m: Yeah I do and that’s what makes me nervous

m: Okay I think I’m gonna need your help with my shit again

m: If you would be so kind

h: no

h: (jk)

h: (i have no choice)

m: Good girl

h: 4 fuck’s sake

h: acting like a 30 y/o tumblr daddy dom? in MY drawing 101??

h: regretfully it is more likely than i would think

m: Can you please help me instead of making dumb jokes at my expense

h: no promises

h: (jk)

h: (once again i have no choice)

m: Yeah yeah thank you now get over here

h: ok :^)

☆★☆

m: I think we’re making good progress on your final Héloïse

h: u think so

h: i’m nervous as hell, finals feel like they r crazy soon

m: Yes of course why would I lie about that

m: And they kind of are, but we have time

h: do we

h: i feel like i’m constantly running out of it

m: Well my advice for that is to treasure the time you have now

m: Are you going somewhere for the summer?

h: kinda

h: hard 2 explain

h: after graduation i’m going w my mom 2 milan

m: Oh, in Italy?

h: ya where else dummy

m: Just confirming

m: Any reason for the visit?

h: my mom grew up there b4 she married my dad

h: so she really wants 2 go back

m: So you have family there?

h: no it’s

h: ugh

h: i’ll explain it 2 u tmrw it’s kinda hard 2 explain over txt

h: can’t convey what i want 2 convey

m: Oh, I understand, of course

m: Milan is a city of music though so even if you might be suffocating there with your family there will be good things

h: u r saying sometimes i’ll be consoled

m: Forgive me if I’m crossing my boundaries

h: no it’s not ur fault

h: like i said i’ll tell u tmrw

m: Okay

m: Just know that your final work is good, relish in the time you do have, and we will have a beautiful dinner date tomorrow night

m: Okay?

h: okay

h: oh NOOOOOOO we pulled a fault in our stars again make it stop

m: Omg I didn’t even notice

h: sounds like a bunch of bullshit to me

m: I genuinely didn’t

h: yeah yeah

h: n e way

h: talk 2 u tmrw?

m: Obviously :-)

h: :-D

☆★☆

h: mary-anneeeeeeee my dear my darling

h: where r we going 4 dinner tn

h: i am so very excited 4 our second official Gay Person Date

m: Umm I’m not sure? Probably somewhere more lowkey but still nice

h: got any bright ideas

m: Your mom’s house sounds pretty good lol

h: marianne not 2 b a buzzkill but could u lay off of the your mom jokes for a while

h: they r just really not something i want 2 hear rn

m: Oh yeah of course

m: Is it related to what you talked about yesterday?

h: kind of

h: i’ll explain later, like i said

h: it’s just a sensitive subject

h: needs to be explained in person

m: Okay

m: If you don’t want to hear those jokes, I won’t make them anymore

m: But we still need to decide on a place for dinner

m: Do you have a specific vibe in mind?

h: hmmmm

h: kinda feeling italian if u would b down 4 that

m: Dude that actually sounds so fucking good

m: Your mind is unparalleled

h: sometimes, yes

m: Did you have a time in mind?

h: probably earlier 2 avoid the dinner rush

h: but ik u have class kinda late

m: We can dip as soon as my 4 p.m. class gets out, I can just miss my 6:30

h: ooooohhh ms bad girl over here

m: I haven’t missed a lot of class so I think I am entitled to missing this one for the pursuit of gay rights

h: word :~)

m: Do you think we could still secure a reservation? Because if we rush there when I get out of class we might still be bludgeoned by the dinner rush

h: wait where r we going

m: Italian place that’s a little ways off-campus, enough so that it’s not clogged with collegiate foot traffic

m: I used to go there with my dad and brothers when they came to visit so it holds a special place in my heart

h: awwwww u r taking me 2 a holy place?? i feel very blessed

m: And you absolutely are

m: Obviously I wouldn’t bring you there if you didn’t also hold a similarly special place in heart

h: u kno maybe U should be mrs gay

m: I already am wdym

h: touché

m: Okay okay but should I call for reservations or not

h: it’s worth trying

m: Okay okay I’ll call real quick

h: …sooooo

h: it’s been like seven hot minutes

h: omg were u playing seven minutes in heaven w the waitress over the phone??? scandal

m: Would you really think I would cheat on you with a waitress from an Italian restaurant

h: if she’s hot may b

m: No, I was not playing cyber Seven Minutes in Heaven, I’m not 14, thanks

h: i’m doubtful

m: Our reservation is for 6 o’clock on the dot

h: schweet

m: Have any ideas of what you want to get?

h: bitch idfk i just learned we were getting italian like ten minutes ago what tf do u want from me

m: Your order

m: Jk take all the time you need

h: thank you

h: i’m very excited 4 our little dinner d8 tho can’t believe gay ppl r real <3

m: Me neither

m: And I am one

h: word

m: Okay regretfully I have to attend to a few things

m: However I will be chatting with you later and I’ll let you know when I get out of class

h: wait

h: do u want me 2 pick u up

m: With your bike???

h: no stupid

h: i can bike over 2 ur house b4 u get out of class and drive ur car and pick u up

m: ...Can you even drive????

h: i’ll figure it out

m: That really isn’t reassuring

h: okay listen i’m not a bad driver i just never passed my driver’s test

h: i was told it wouldn’t make sense 2 get a driver’s license in the US if i couldn’t get 1 in france

h: and then i brought my bike 2 college so i saw no need

m: Fair

m: But I still wonder how you got through 22 years of your life like this

h: luck, mostly

m: Understandable

h: so can i drive ur car

m: When was the last time you’ve driven

h: like last summer

h: sometimes i’d go 2 car dealerships just 2 drive fancy cars and leave

m: Wait don’t you need a license for that sort of thing???

m: Wait

m: Do you have a fucking fake driver’s license??????? Héloïse I—

h: listen america is a scam i will not be going 2 the DMV ever for any reason

h: and i like driving actually i just never got the balls to ACTUALLY get my license since i bike everywhere lol

h: so a fake license just in case and just for fun just made sense

m: You know what?

m: You can drive my car

h: hurrah

h: a win for héloïse nation

m: But at what cost

h: ...none????? i’m not an uber driver lol

m: [ [ ive_never_been_to_oovoo_javer.mp4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_cW-QwnzdI0) ]

h: die

m: No :)

m: But please be gentle with my car okay

m: I trust you obviously but I’ve never seen you drive

h: i won’t crash lol

h: besides it’s not like it’s a whole ass roadtrip

m: Very true

m: Okay I G2G

m: I’ll leave the keys under the doormat, let me know when you’re on your way

h: swag ok thx and i will

m: I’ll see you tonight!

h: see u tonite dear :^)

☆★☆

s: so héloïse, do you feel ready to tell marianne tonight?

h: tbh, no

h: but i have 2 at this point

h: i’m sure she suspects something is Up and i feel like i’m lying 2 her

s: i mean, it’s really not an easy situation to explain!

s: and marianne is very empathetic and compassionate so i’m sure she’ll understand in one way or another

h: that’s tru

s: on a side note, where are you ladies going for your date???

h: an italian place a little off-campus that marianne knows

h: apparently she’s been there a lot w her brothers and dad so hopefully i don’t taint the memory of it lol

s: listen, it’ll go smoothly!

s: marianne will understand and i really doubt she’ll be upset

s: she’ll probably be sad about it even if she masks it a bit, but she’s not a very angry person especially not with you

s: and she’s also patient everything considered so you’ll be alright!!! i promise :)))

h: ty sophie as always u r truly the best

h: also r u busy this weekend or what we should hang out

s: i have some homework to do but we could probably do saturday!! did you have anything in mind

h: do u have a fake ID

s: i haven’t pulled it out in awhile but i should have it somewhere in my dorm, why?

h: do u wanna go clubbing

s: omg yes!!! that would be so fun

h: if u would be fine w it we could go to a gay bar in boystown

s: i’ve actually never been to a gay bar before! it would be so cool i think

h: ok sick nasty

h: pls find ur fake ID bc idk otherwise how we would get another fake in one day

s: i mean you probably could

h: yeah at the cost of being thrown in jail

h: just look 4 it, if u don’t find it we can figure something out

h: sneak u in or smth

s: okay!!!!

s: and marianne would be coming??

h: well if she’s available

h: then ya

h: if that’s still okay lol

s: of course it’s okay

s: i can spend time with you ladies separately but i like doing so with you two together :))

h: word

h: i’ll let her kno tn and we can discuss details in the gc later

s: okay cool!!!

s: have fun on your dateeeee

h: i will

h: talk 2 u l8r allig8r

s: bye!!!!!! good luck :)

h: ty i’ll need it

☆★☆

h: embarking on my quest 2 ur apartment 2 rob u and steal ur car now

m: Wow

m: So you’ve been dating me just to rob me and steal my car

h: [ [ maybe_so.gif ](https://imgur.com/a/5KFFTni) ]

h: jk ur car isn’t even that cool n e way

h: if i was rly dating some1 2 rob then and steal their car it wouldn’t b u

m: Ouch

h: i’m not clowning u i’m just saying. ur car is painfully average

m: It’s a 2009 Jeep Liberty it can be so much worse you realize

h: damn ur car is older than my homosexuality lol

m: I feel like you shouldn’t be texting while biking

h: and u shouldn’t b txting during class

m: Touché

m: But seriously isn’t that a safety hazard

h: not when u r ME

h: if i crash and die i’m giving u my weed socks in my will

m: Please no

h: sophie can get the remains of my bike and all my dignity

m: What dignity lmao

h: u kno what? fuck u

m: You already have

h: god

h: N E WAYZ

h: i have pulled up 2 ur apartment

h: i will b snagging the keys

m: Good luck

h: “good luck”???

h: am i going 2 be ambushed????

m: Yes

m: This is my trap to steal your money

h: nooooooooooooo

h: betrayed again ;-(

h: also one of ur neighbors gave me a rly weird look

m: Are you wearing the socks

h: first of all, no

h: second of all, WHY would u think i would wear those shits out on a nice date……… i am not a neanderthal mary-anne

m: I beg to differ

m: Also I bet he’s connecting the pieces that we’re dating

h: or he thinks i’m trying 2 ROB U!!!!!!!!

m: Both are equally valid options

h: don’t think i want 2 find out the right answer

h: ok just locked up my bike, going 2 ur car now

m: Perfect timing, class is almost done

h: and that’s the héloïse difference

m: Yeah yeah

m: Get to driving asshole

h: fiiiiiiiine

h: so bossy ;-((

m: I know you like it that way

h: bro u r in CLASS

m: So

h: “SO”????

h: u r the worst

m: And that’s why we’re perfect for each other :^)

h: bitch.

h: okay i will b driving the marianne mobile and in a shocking twist i will b putting my phone down

m: Character development

h: more like an exception

h: should i pull up to the front of the hall

m: You could as long as you don’t obstruct traffic

h: fuck traffic i am the most important car on the road

h: ok see u soon <3

m: Héloïse????

m: Oh my god it’s a miracle you’re not dead yet

m: Sometimes I think about you at age fifteen driving aimlessly while your mom is in the car screaming because you are horrifying

m: Also class just ended so I’ll just be waiting outside

m: Please don’t do anything stupid

h: marianne u kno that’s a tall order to ask for from me

h: n e way i am here

h: it’s time madam

m: Coming

h: :~)

☆★☆

_ TITS OUT THURSDAY 4EVER _

_ friday, 5:43 p.m. _

m: God Héloïse can’t make fun of my driving after this

m: I feel like I’m at an amusement park where all the rides are on their last legs and just one more ride could end multiple lives

s: ...but héloïse doesn’t have a license??

m: You’re right Sophie she doesn’t

m: At least, not legally

m: And yet here we are in my positively mediocre Jeep with her driving like a maniac on our way to our first official dinner date

m: It feels like this

m: [ [ driving_home_penis.jpg ](https://imgur.com/a/udw3o1D) ]

m: That’s Héloïse

m: But instead of the thought bubble saying “penis”, it says “manslaughter”

s: oh no

m: She had said if she crashed her bike you would get the remains of her bike and also her dignity so I would assume the same rules apply for a car crash

s: but that’s like nothing :(((

m: Ouuuch

m: I’m sure Héloïse will kick your ass for that one

s: she can’t! she loves me too much :)

m: Very true

m: sfsgidjsh(:():):!.hshshehdn

m: dbjsnNnfndndnsnNnNnnNbdgdh;):$4hdjd

h: dick and penis lol

s: ………?????

m: Héloïse just fucking said

m: 100% deadpan

m: “I have to check my stocks”

m: And took her HANDS OFF THE WHEEL

m: And TOLD ME TO DRIVE

m: I know she’s probably being sarcastic about the stocks thing but the way she said it was so genuine that I was really confused

m: But of course it was just to send a stupid message here and NOTHING ELSE

m: She is cackling like a motherfucker with the biggest shit-eating grin on her face god I hate her so much

s: omg

s: that’s definitely have to go in the hall of fame of reckless héloïse moments

m: God if there really were such a thing I don’t think all of it would be able to be contained within one building

s: maybe just a monument will do

m: Whatever works

m: If this ride with Héloïse driving was a rollercoaster somebody would’ve fallen off on the upside down loop by now

s: omg

s: that’s a little gruesome

m: If you were here you would understand

m: Oh my God she doesn’t know how to park either we are parked longways over two spots

m: Granted the parking lot is pretty empty but still

m: I hate her so much

m: I can’t believe I’m dating this girl

s: um

h: [ [ jokes.jpg ](https://imgur.com/a/84EUI0U) ]

h: obviously i don’t ACTUALLY drive like that shit 4 brainz it’s just me fucking w u and giving u a taste of your own medicine

m: Since WHEN have I ever asked YOU to drive

h: it’s dramatics

h: is it a crime to b melodramatic

m: The only melodrama I will accept is Lorde’s 2017 masterpiece

m: I will certainly not accept the melodrama that is you driving my car in a race to break as many laws as possible

h: it’s not like i’ll drive it again

h: unless u want me 2, that is :3€

m: Absolutely not.

m: Okay ANYWAYS

m: We’re being seated now, talk to you later Soph

s: ok bye guys!!!! please make good decisions

h: u know i won’t :^)

s: :(((

s: ok byeeeee guys!!!!

m: Bye Sophie!!!

h: l8r

☆★☆

_ call transcript _

_ héloïse micheaux → sophie rougeau _

_ 11:07 p.m. _

HM: [Muffled sobs.] God. God. I’m so fucking stupid.

SR: What? No, you’re not. Héloïse, what’s wrong?

HM: I’m a fucking idiot, that’s what. I don’t know, why I ever— [She breathes out raggedly.] ...God. I don’t know why I ever thought she wouldn’t— that she wouldn’t— Fuck, Sophie.

SR: Héloïse, you have to tell me what happened. Is everything alright?

HM: [She releases a strangled laugh.] I— okay. Jesus fuck. Okay, okay. [She breathes in, then out, until she’s calmed herself down enough to speak.] Okay.

HM: Dinner was great, she’s great, she got my wine order while I was in the bathroom, she kept flagging down the waiter for me just because she could  _ tell  _ when I wanted bread, she paid even though I insisted it was fine, and she kept— God. [She laughs humorlessly.] Nobody looks at me the way Marianne does. Nobody.

HM: [She breathes out, trying to steady herself again.] We went back to her house, put on a dumb movie and we were just... close. One hand in my hair, the other hand on my waist and shit, and it was just so… [She sighs wistfully.] ...so cozy.

HM: You know the Rihanna song where she’s like, “I want you to make me feel like I’m the only girl in the world”? Yeah. That. But like, unironically.

HM: So after I was like, “I have something to tell you, Marianne.” And then I go up and spill my guts out, like, my mom is marrying me off to some Italian prick and we’re going there right after we graduate, and, and, fuck, Marianne there’s no more time, we’re losing so much time so fast, and— [She releases a strangled sob, before she exhales uneven breaths before returning to normal.]

HM: And just like, in less than a month, she’s going to be out of my life. Forever. Because I’ll be immersed in a new one and our world will dissipate into nothingness. And I’ll never get to see her, to touch her, to feel her, to… to hold her, every again. 

HM: And by that point I was full-out sobbing and it was embarrassing as  _ shit _ . Like, big goopy Ghibli tears. And I barely cry in front of myself! I think, actually, this is the first time I’ve cried in like, over a year. [She laughs humorlessly again.]

HM: And she just takes me in her arms, and she just holds me. In silence. She’s just rubbing my back all tenderly and shit, and I’m probably getting her shirt wet as all fuck, but she’s letting me get it out. Just like that.

HM: And after she holds me for what seems like forever, she pulls back and is like, “That means we just have to treasure our time together even more.” And there are tears in her eyes too!

SR: [She whistles.] That’s a lot of repressed feelings coming to the fore.

HM: [She laughs, actually genuine this time.] I know! I fucking know. And I wanted to leave, y’know, run away like I always do. But I didn’t. Something kept me there, and I fell asleep while she was whispering sweet nothings into my scalp. Then I remembered I should probably call you, so I slip out of her hold on me and now I’m calling you from her deck. [She rustles some leaves.] Marianne has a shitton of houseplants, by the way. Kinda surprised I haven’t noticed before. But that’s so Marianne, honestly.

SR: So… what now?

HM: Well now she knows, thank fuck. So I guess I just have to treasure my time with her as much as possible now. It’s always dwindling, you know.

SR: I still can’t believe it’s going to be May in less than a week.

HM: I know! [She chuckles.] But graduation is two weeks from tomorrow. So safe to say I’m kind of scared shitless.

SR: Like you said, all you can do is treasure the time you have with her now. It’s really the only option.

HM: [She sighs, sniffling a bit.] I wish there were others.

SR: You guys will find a way to love regardless, I’m sure.

HM: We will. [She laughs painfully.] We will.

SR: Okay, I should probably get to bed. Talk to you tomorrow?

HM: Yes. And please tell me you’ve found your fake ID?

SR: I haven’t started looking yet!

HM: Yeah, yeah. All I’m hearing are excuses.

SR: Well, I’ll look for it and let you know tomorrow.

HM: Okay, good. [She sighs, but it’s obvious she’s smiling on the other line.] Good.

SR: Goodnight, Héloïse! Sleep well!

HM: I will. I very much will. Goodnight, Sophie.

_ call ended _

_ 11:15 p.m. _

☆★☆

m: Hey, Héloïse

m: I know you’re asleep but I just want to let you know

m: Whether it’s the memory of you in the future or the real you in the present I want you to know

m: I love you

m: Sleep tight, I’ll see you in the morning :-)

☆★☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another month break??? OOPS....... cringe of me. my biggest issue i find is i don’t want to rush my chapters to make them come out shitty but i want to produce them at a regular pace. but as my inspiration and willingness to do things wanes day by day, and i’ve also been incredibly busy (yes, your dear friend larvitar is now in a DORM all by her LONESOME because of CERTAIN WORLDWIDE PANDEMICS), it can become difficult to produce chapters as much as i would like to. thank you all for being patient with me regardless, and thank you always for your support which always means the world to me as i know this style of fic kind of expired in 2016 (well, unless you’re in a finn wolfhard obsessed fanspace) and i know it’s not everyone’s cup of tea thus it’s not as popular as maybe i’d like it to be but i have a LOT of affection for text fics and i also have a similar amount of affection for all my loyal commentators & fans. thank you all so much! reminder of my twitter @larvitarao3 which sometimes may tide you over between chapters w my commentary/EXCLUSIVE sneak peeks. once again, thank you all for sticking with me!!!!!!! your words and endless encouragement is what keeps me going. cheers!  
> ☆★☆  
> torture me on tumblr:  
> krookodyke.tumblr.com


	12. boîte de nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie, Marianne, and Héloïse have a night out, as Marianne plans something and Héloïse still struggles with living in the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lighter chapter? yes, but not filler cause nothing i write could be. it’s all important, baby. n e wayz enjoy, comments & kudos always appreciated :^)

m: Hey Pops! Been a hot second hahahaha what’s up

l: Hello my sweet girl =)

l: Ça va ?

m: Rien spéciale, plus de la même hahaha

m: Juste le fin d’université vraiment

l: You say it like it is of no weight !

l: It’s a big event , and the next step in your life !

m: Yeah that’s true it just doesn’t feel like it’s coming to an end this soon

l: My little Marianne is growing up right before my eyes just like that

l: Did you text me for any reason ? Or just to say hello to your dear father ?

m: To check in, but also I wanted to ask something of you

l: Of course ! What is it ?

m: You said I could withdraw from the savings account you made for me when I turned 18, and I hadn’t drawn from it before but I want to draw from it now

l: Oh ! Vraiment ?

m: Oui papa

m: Do you think it would be possible to send me $750 from it

l: That’s quite a lot of money ! Are you planning something ?

m: Yeah I am

m: It’s very important

l: I see

l: Text me tomorrow about it please so I can make sure you are sound of mind and not making any impulsive decisions !

l: And then I will send you the funds you seek =)

m: Okay, thanks dad!!!!

l: Of course my dear

l: I will talk to you later !

m: For sure

m: Bye Pops!

☆★☆

h: what’s ur obsession w sending gay ass shit when i’m sleep

m: Idk what’s your obsession with being gay as shit when you’re awake

h: touché

m: I hope I didn’t cross a boundary though

m: I mean we haven’t been an item for that long so maybe it was a little frightening of me to send “I love you”s already

m: Hence why I did it over text too

h: no no it’s good

h: we’ve struck up such a natural connection in the brief time we’ve known each other

h: and we’ve gotten so attached so fast

h: can’t believe i’m expressing genuine emotion in 2019, but

h: i love you too, stupid

m: :^)

h: where is ur stupid gorgeous face btw

m: Went to get breakfast

m: Are you down for omelettes

h: BITCH

h: i love a sexy ass omelette

h: some onions, some shrooms, a good bunch of cheese whew that’s where it’s AT

h: our minds r literally connected at this point

m: Probably

m: No meat?

h: idk the most popular meat is ham and i do not like ham no i do not sam i am

m: Don’t think quoting a children’s book was necessary

h: nonsense

h: if i can quote something, i can and i will

h: even if it is green eggs and ham

m: Fair

m: So onions, mushrooms, a variety of cheese, anything else?

h: wait

h: were u just trying to get my order by letting me talk abt omelettes

m: Maybe so

h: u r a devious motherfucker mary-anne

h: but i appreciate the grind nonetheless. and thank u that sounds very good can’t wait for omelette breakfast <3

m: Any beverages?

h: idk

h: u got milk at ur house

m: Excuse me

m: Milk???

h: ya? what of it

m: Milk is disgusting

m: Why the fuck are you still drinking milk at 22

h: what do u mean Y

h: it slaps end of discussion

m: Once again: MILK????

h: yes

h: just get me my milk jfc

h: (plz)

h: if u rly despise it that much i’ll venmo u for it

m: No no I’ll get you your milk

m: I just want to know WHY

h: once again it slaps and i’ve been drinking it ever since i was little it’s not rly something i ever stopped doing

m: Oh my god

m: I’m just picturing you age 17 at a restaurant with your family and you ask the waiter “Can I have some milk please”

h: it’s happened b4 & it’s literally embarrassing

h: but i risk it 4 my milk <3

m: Okay okay I’ll get you your milk

h: ty love it means a lot <333

m: Of course you’re welcome

h: omg i just remembered

h: do u wanna go clubbing w me and sophie tn

m: Does Sophie have a fake?

h: she said she should and that she’d look 4 it

m: I think that sounds cool, I just don’t want to stay out too late because I have homework to do tmrw

h: ok ya ya that’s fine

m: What time were you thinking?

h: ummmm idk maybe we can leave by like 7 if we r driving

h: if that’s okay w u? if u want me 2 pay for gas i can but i think driving is faster

m: Yeah just checked it is

m: It’s no problem lol we can leave around 6:30 because idk how bad traffic will be

h: oh right forgot traffic was a thing

h: do u need parking money tho

m: Héloïse I promise you you don’t need to reimburse me for anything

h: r u sure

m: Yes you big dummy

m: I don’t mind paying for my own gas or parking or what-have-you

h: okay if you’re sureeeeeee

h: do u want me 2 tell sophie via the gc

m: Yeah, the omelettes should be coming out soon and I’ll have to drive back home after

h: ok u got it captain

☆★☆

_ TITS OUT THURSDAY 4EVER _

_ saturday, 9:32 a.m. _

h: miss sophie mary-anne and i we’re discussing and what do u think abt leaving for chi-town at 6:30 tn

s: oh sure that works! i have an essay for one of my finals to finish up but i should be able to finish it by then

h: epic

h: so i’m guessing u found ur fake

s: yep!! it was in a jeans pocket lol whoops!

h: [ [ everybody_makes_mistakes.mp4 ](https://youtu.be/Nq5Z23Dkfw0) ]

s: that makes me miss hannah montana :(

h: well i don’t

h: i didn’t watch start watching live action shows until i was 12

s: ...what???

s: you’ve never told me this

h: i have tbh but it was a while ago i think

s: weird

s: regardless how did you not grow up with hannah montana!!!

h: sorry 2 disappoint

m: Just got the omelettes about to drive home and wtf Héloïse

h: WHAT?????

m: You’re telling me you never religiously listened to the Climb at age 11???

h: no? tf

m: Oh my god

m: Brb chucking your omelette into the garbage

h: YOU GODLESS WHORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

s: D:

m: Jk I couldn’t even if I wanted to

m: Anyway on my way home, talk to you guys in a hot sec

h: see u soon :^)

s: bye marianne talk to you later!!!

s: anyway blasphemy aside

s: have you thought of anywhere specific to go tonight?

h: not rly tbh

h: i figured we would figure it out

h: also don’t say blasphemy that gives me whiplash to when i told my mom i wanted to be a nun

s: omg i remember that

s: you used to walk around not speaking because you were observing “grand silence”

h: god

h: literally horrid

s: héloïse have you ever seen novitiate?

h: no

h: should i

s: i think you would really like it!

s: it’s about nuns of course and it’s very heavy in the repression

h: wow so it’s automatically my movie then huh

s: no i'm just saying!!! i think you’d like it

h: dw soph i’m Joke but i’ll look into it

h: ty for the rec

s: of course!!!!

s: now i gotta get going to eat some breakfast and work on my essay

s: see you and marianne tonight!!

h: yes yes see u then

s: it’ll be loads of fun :D

h: oh yes

h: 4 sure

☆★☆

m: Guess who's at your door

h: who is it :~)?

m: [ [ its_your_uncle.mp4 ](https://youtu.be/ShqnZaUUvaQ) ]

h: okay bc of that u will not be coming in

h: eat those omelettes URSELF

m: I have a key dumbass

m: It’s my apartment

h: so?

m: Okay yes maybe I did forget it on the kitchen counter but nothing about it

h: HA. u will be forced to spend eternity outside then never getting back into ur own apartment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

h: i’m kiddinggggg but that vine is horrid and i hate it

h: gives off absolutely rancid vibes

m: Yeah yeah whatever

m: I got your omelette AND your milk though

m: You wouldn’t throw them both away would you

h: ……urgh you’re right

h: and i can’t throw U away either no matter how much u tease me

m: Oh be quiet I know you secretly like it

h: maybe i do

h: and nothing abt it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

m: Okay but enough being gay seriously let me in please

h: ok ok i’m coming i’m coming

☆★☆

TITS OUT THURSDAY 4EVER

_ 6:14 p.m. _

h: hey SLUTS

h: (or i guess it’s slut singular bc i’m only rly addressing sophie but)

h: marianne and i will be departing very soon

h: be prepared and ready!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

h: also

_ héloïse renamed the conversation to “raising hell on earth baby”. _

h: YEAHHHHHHHHH

s: the potential of tonight’s antics makes me nervous

s: but i'm almost ready!!! finishing my makeup rn

s: are you two ready?

h: very much so

h: putting on some charli xcx bc it feels appropriate

h: u know how it is

s: oh nice!!! love charli

h: yes yes indeed

h: wearing a classic button up tonite will be GOOD

s: have you thought of anywhere to start yet?

h: me? no but marianne says she “has an idea” so i trust her and her judgement

s: oh cool!!! i’m sure wherever marianne picks out it’ll be good :D

h: yes word

h: btdubs we will b pulling up in abt a minute or two so

h: come on out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

s: ok ok!! coming coming

h: dw the doors should b unlocked lol

s: oh sweet! coming out rn

h: fuck yeah babey

h: let’s get this show on the ROADDDDDD

☆★☆

c: Hi, Héloïse. Just wanted to let you know that I sent a copy of the plane tickets to your email.

h: with all due respect mom y would i need that

c: To board the plane? What else?

h: no no i mean

h: u r going 2 be there w me n e way

h: y send me a copy of my ticket if u r going 2 be there w me

c: It’s a precautionary measure.

c: You know how I sometimes forget about my phone altogether, dear. You’re the only person I really contact.

c: And I’d like to remind you of what’s coming up.

h: ok yeah i got it mom thanks

c: I know you’re not all too excited for your graduation, but I certainly am and I can’t wait to see you in two weeks.

c: I’ll talk to you later as it gets closer, dear. Love you, goodbye.

h: bye mom

h: ly2

☆★☆

s: hey marianne

s: have you noticed héloïse seems a little off?

s: she's seemed a bit off since she was intensely glaring at her phone in the car before we almost got here

m: Oh of course I’ve noticed but I didn’t want to push her

m: I figured it was stuff she didn’t want to talk about but she hasn’t really moved from our spot

m: And something tells me “I need to guard our stuff” is a poorly-veiled defense

s: tell you what

s: i’ll hang out at the table and you can grab héloïse and try to distract her

s: maybe a drink might help? but something lighter

s: i know she only really drinks when depressed so i don’t want to send her into a fit of binge drinking or anything

m: Thanks Soph I’ll take you up on that

m: Meet you at the table in 3? I’ll get you a drink if you want

s: would you??? that would be great thank you so much marianne :)))

m: It’s no trouble

m: Do you want anything in particular?

s: something fruity would be cool

s: thank you, see you soon!!!!!

m: No problem

m: Catch you soon

☆★☆

m: Sophie have you seen Héloïse?

s: wasn’t she with you?

m: She was but then she said she needed to “get out of here”

m: I looked outside and in the bathroom to no avail

s: how much did she have to drink?

m: Not much and it was closer to a mocktail than an actual drink

m: I’ll try and text her

☆★☆

m: Héloïse? Where did you go???

h: outside

m: Where outside?

h: just outside

m: Are you drunk?

h: no

h: painfully sober

m: Can you come back inside please?

h: can u call me first pls

m: Okay

☆★☆

_ call transcript _

_ marianne bertrand → héloïse micheaux _

_ 10:58 p.m. _

MB: Héloïse? Where are you? I can come out and get you.

HM: [She sighs.] I don’t want to be fetched just yet.

MB: Is something wrong?

HM: [She huffs.] My mom called me, and I didn’t want to rain on your parade.

MB: Héloïse, you never are. I mean that. Are you sure you don’t want me to come get you?

HM: I think I just need to stay outside and smoke for a bit.

MB: I can smoke with you.

HM: [She sighs, again.] I don’t want to ruin your good mood. Seriously.

MB: Héloïse, once again, you never are. I mean it.

HM: Even if it doesn’t feel like that from you, it still… [She huffs.] God. I don’t know.

MB: Tell me what’s on your mind, dear.

HM: Honestly? Just a fucking lot. We’re graduating in two weeks. Two fucking weeks, Marianne. Do you know how apeshit that is? I don’t know what the fuck I’m going to do. Seriously. It's these two weeks and then what? And then I rot the rest of my life with someone I don’t even love like my fucking dad? And the person I’m with just shoves our children into the same, bullshit way of operating like my mom? I can’t. I can’t. I need to break the cycle but I-I can’t. I fucking can’t. How the fuck am I supposed to? How the fuck are you supposed to resist if you don’t know how to? How-how the fuck are you supposed to resist when everyone’s told you your entire life this is the way life is supposed to be?

HM: [Another sigh.] Okay, God, I know that’s a lot but like, you  _ did  _ ask.

MB: [She laughs.] That’s true. I did. But Héloïse- You underestimate the opportunities you’ll get to resist, to get your way out of it. And you’ll recognize them, I promise.

HM: A-And something I worry about is like,  _ us,  _ obviously. Like I don’t know where this is exactly going, but it’s obviously more than some excuse to have good sex two or three times a week.

MB: [She chuckles.] Oh, it’s good, huh?

HM: [She snorts.] Obviously it is, moron. I reiterated to Sophie that we were having epic gay sex with a litany of colorful special characters on my keyboard for a reason.

MB: [She laughs, warm and genuine.] You’re a fucking goofball.

HM: No shit, asshole. That’s why you like me.

MB: That’s not the only reason, stupid.

HM: [She tuts.] Oh, really? What might the other reasons be, then?

MB: [She sniggers.] Héloïse, I don’t care how horny you are. We are  _ not  _ having phone sex when you’re literally like within fifty feet of me. That’s so long distance lesbian of you, and last time I checked, we both lived in the same country within the same state, within the same city.

HM: [A pause.] Well—

MB: No. No. Héloïse, no talking about the circumstances. I know they’re unavoidable, but talking about them, well, it’s only going to make you feel worse and distract from the present. [She breathes in, then out.] Okay. You wanna come in and dance? You’ll never guess what I asked the DJ to put on.

HM: [She laughs, mostly humorlessly.] You’re right. I won’t. Just tell me, I can’t take it.

MB: I’ll give you a six-word hint. Best tall-ass, Russian, royal fucker.

HM: You did  _ not. _

MB: [Another warm laugh.] I did!

HM: Also, that’s five words. I count tallass as one.

MB: It totally isn’t! They’re two words, just hyphenated.

HM: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

MB: So, are you going to get your ass in here?

HM: Oh, you  _ fucking _ know it. See you soon, you sexy, wackadoo little bitch.

_ call ended _

_ 11:06 p.m. _

☆★☆

s: i honestly can’t hear shit but i NEED to know

s: how the hell did you get héloïse to create a cult of 20-somethings doing the rasputin just dance on the floor of a club

m: Mostly she can’t resist me lol

s: um

s: i never know what to say when you guys make those comments other than i’m glad your sex life is healthy?

m: I was mostly joking

m: She was just depressed over the regular familial shit so this seemed like the best way to help her cope with it

s: honestly props because she’s busting a total move!!!

s: i didn’t know anybody’s limbs could bend like that

m: The jokes really write themselves huh

s: yeah they do hahaha

s: it also looks like a total workout she’s breaking a real sweat

m: Once again, jokes write themselves

m: How are you not drunk

s: i'm a bit tipsy but not too tipsy

s: i had something? when we came in, not sure what it necessarily was, and the fruity drink you got me was more sugar, less alcohol

s: and that’s all i’ve had to drink

m: Crazy

s: oh my god they love héloïse

s: they’re giving her a whole round of applause!!!

m: I mean, word

m: Kinda hard not to

s: i think they’re playing a slow song next

s: you should go get your beautiful rasputin girl!!!

m: Oh trust me I will

m: You good staying here?

s: yeah!!! i figure we’ll have enough time to switch off :)

m: I was thinking we could leave around 12/12:15 if that’s okay? I don’t want to sleep for all of tomorrow, I have some work to do

s: for sure!!! me too though :( finals a bitch

s: now

s: GO DANCE!!!!!!!!

m: Hahaha I will Soph

s: :)))

☆★☆

_ raising hell on earth baby _

_ sunday, 12:17 a.m. _

s: are you guys ready to go????

m: Yes my name is mary-anne and me and my fat cock are ready to leVAVEVhggshsjzb):!/!.

s: you guys and your phone stealing

m: No this is maryanne my cok is hughe it keeps dragging on the conkcreet

m: Helpe

s: um

s: help héloïse carry it? i… guess??

m: She cant shes too busy having a fat ass and even fatter fucking tits

s: héloïse :( i'm tired :(

m: Ok sorz reverting to my normal loser personality NoOwowjsbsjdhhdh

m: Héloïse is a fucking menace

h: that’s dennis the menace to you baby

m: But yes Sophie we can leave

m: The parking garage is a quick walk from here it shouldn’t be that long

m: I think like 10-15 minutes but IDR, a few hours ago feels like a few years ago at this point lol

m: Héloïse and I were just outside, we’ll meet you by the table and head out

s: okay!!!!

☆★☆

_ raising hell on earth baby _

_ 2:31 a.m. _

s: hey guys thanks so much for tonight!!! it was lots of fun, forgot how much i love going out i’ve been so burdened with school lately

h: ya u guys r pretty awesome at taking my mind off things and stuff

s: oh héloïse could you change the group name? this is going to sound weird but it doesn’t feel chaotic enough for us

h: oh ya sure lol

_ héloïse renamed the conversation to “swag on my dick girl i kno u love that shit”. _

s: …???

s: what is this

h: u asked

h: i delivered

h: stupid

s: i think i’m just confused :(

m: [ [i_dont_think_i_like_this_chat.jpg ](https://ibb.co/phvqWF2) ]

h: well 2 BAD BUCKEROO!!!!!!!!!

h: u r stuck w me….. but ik u don’t mind :^)

m: [ [ maybe_so.gif ](https://imgur.com/a/5KFFTni) ]

h: using my own gifs against me… wrow

h: a modern woman

s: well!!! i should get to bed now, but thank you guys so much for tonight!!!!! we will definitely have to do it again sometime!!!!!

h: if it’s possible, no duh it’ll b happening again

h: me and miss mary-anne will also be Sleep

h: i am zzz

s: okay!!! goodnight héloïse, sleep well :))

h: goodnight sophie u as well :^]

☆★☆

m: Morning pops

l: Ah , bon matin Marianne !

m: Just want you to know I still want to take out the money, if that’s okay

l: C’est ne pas problème , ma chérie !

l: I will do so within the hour .

l: Big post-college plans then , hm ?

m: Yeah

m: Something like that

☆★☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after three months..... WHOO. here we are. sorry. but i said i would finish this fic and i’m going to. no doubt about it. my original projection was before the end of 2020, which could be a long shot, but also could work. we will certainly See. i’ve been getting back into a writing groove lately, college a bitch no duh but we’re getting Back into it ..... i hope you missed these dumb horny bastards as much as ~i~ did. my favorite line in this chapter is héloïse calling marianne a “sexy wackadoo little bitch”. this also goes out to the restaurant when today, when i asked for milk, they gave me milk with ice. very strange. anyway thank you all for your continued patience & support!!!! it always means the world. anything you say to me on any platform is so, so appreciated. hope u all were taken ABACK in the best way.... by this update....... WOOHOO!!!!!!  
> ☆★☆  
> torture me on tumblr:  
> krookodyke.tumblr.com


End file.
